Magenta
by ziandra
Summary: Blackness erupted from my body. Flames of blackness took hold of Seth. Every one was screaming, but I didn’t notice. Then I started speaking. My voice was deeper, my eye’s flaming redder then ever.
1. Part One: Darkness

**Magenta**

Part One: Darkness

Magenta was writing in her Diary. This is what she wrote.

_**It**__** happened again. I was in class, just half listening to what my Math teacher **__**was**__** saying when… I don't even want to say **__**it**__**, but I will. When Seth who sits behind me made a really mean joke about me. Matt who sits next to him cracked up so hard he fell out of his chair. I turned my head to respond to what Seth had just said, my eye's lit up a bright red. I didn't just turn my head I got up, and then blackness erupted from my body. Flames of blackness took hold of Seth. Every one was screaming, but I didn't notice. Then I started speaking. My voice was deeper, my eye's flaming redder then ever. I will not tolerate that joke I said. Seth's face was white as **__**a**__** ghost and his bright green eyes huge. It wasn't till Matt shoved me that I **__**was**__**back. I fell onto the ground. My blue eye's returned and **__**the**__** black flame that I call dark energy was gone. Every one was starring at me. I did **__**the**__** only thing I could think of…**_

Then Magenta's mother called hon it's dinnertime. Be there in a minute Magenta replied. Now yelled her dad. One second she yelled back. No its dinnertime yelled her mom. Reluctantly magenta shut her journal, she would have to write in it later. Magenta sat down at the table and started eating her spaghetti without saying a word. So, anything interesting happen at school asked her father. She was defiantly not going to tell her parents about herself, so she lied. Nope, boring as usual Magenta mumbled. Well your awful quiet remarked her mother. I'm just tired she replied.

After dinner she cleared the table has fast as she could without breaking anything. Then Magenta hurried into her room where she felt the most secured. Magenta starred at her self in the mirror, trying to figure out who she was. She looked at herself for a full five minutes. Her dark blue eyes with that dim cold look, her short dark violet hair lying loosely on her head, her pale gray skin and lips frowning slightly, Who is she? When she finally looked away small fragments of her dark energy released from her. Again she started writing in her diary.

_**I did the only thing I could think of, run away. I bolted out of the classroom, energy still releasing from my body. Without even thinking I flew down the hall and through the wall of the building. I went strait through it, like I didn't even touch it. I now that I can go through solid objects. I flew for the rest of the school day in the clouds relaxing my mind. It seems that my dark energy is controlled by my emotions.**_

Right as Magenta closed her journal her brother Zack flung the door open. (Her brother wasn't at dinner because he was at a friend's house.) Do you ever nock said she. No he said I don't see a point really. What do you want Magenta said her eye's glowing slightly white? Oh nothing, that joke that Seth said was really funny. You were at his house. Yea I was playing with his brother. Oh that joke was hilarious, I laughed so hard. Oh you're dead. As soon has the words were out Zack ran for it. He ran out the front door. Oh no you don't bellowed Magenta. She ran faster then threw her body on top of his. Zack was laughing. What are you gona do girl, Hugh he said. Oh you'll find out she said her voice deeper. What's wrong with you're voice asked Zack. He rolled onto his back and starred into his sister's eyes. They were blazing red. Magenta stood, black flames surrounding her body. She was gently floating in the air. You're gona wish you hadn't said anything. What's wrong with you yelled Zack. Magenta's eyes were then back to normal. What had she been doing? Zach was starring at her.

Now what's all the ruckus said their father walking out the front door. Ask her not me said Zack. Ok, Magenta what did your brother do. I didn't do anything Zack said. Magenta started speaking. Uh well Zack barged into my room, and was telling me about a joke he heard about me, he knew what was going to happen if he said anything. Their father sighed, Zack you know better then to barge in on your sister's room. Zack looked at his sister. Magenta glared back, then turned and started running up the driveway. Before anyone could say anything she was already out of sight.

She ran until no one was around then took off in the air. Her cold eye's shone. How am I supposed to control it if I don't know how to calm my self down, besides flying for a few hours Magenta said to her self? Her short hair flew in the wind whisking her in the face. She flew around the Seattle area in less then two hours. Then she headed over the Puget Sound. Magenta flew low, practically able to touch the waves as the waves rolled around. After about an hour she felt relaxed enough to go home. It was slightly chilly as Magenta flew through the clouds. She landed about two blocks away from her house. At the exact moment Magenta touched the ground it started to rain. It poured. Magenta flew standing up barley above the ground to her house. She was soaked. She knocked on the front door. Magenta's hair was plastered to her face, rain dripping from it and her clothes.

Zack opened the door. So where've you been. Zack was blocking the doorway. Let me in Zack said Magenta sternly. Mmn I don't know… Zack yelled Magenta. Zack let your sister in the house yelled their mom. Zack opened the door more. She stormed in pushing Zack aside. Water droplets were dripping from her body. Wow your soaked remarked Zack. Yea I wonder why magenta said sarcastically.

Zack then quickly ran upstairs to his room. Magenta floated up the stairs slowly. She walked up to her brother's door and knocked gently. What said Zack? It's me replied Magenta. You can come in said her brother opening the door. She walked in and shut the door behind her quickly. Look said Magenta sternly, whatever I did outside it never happened. But began Zack. She raised her voice, "it never happened. There will be no questions." Before Zack could utter one more but she opened the door, went out and shut it.

Magenta changed her wet cloths into some sweat pants and a loose shirt then sat in her bedroom on the floor. "Mmn I've heard meditating calms the mind. Maybe I should try it." Magenta said aloud to herself. She closed her eyes, breathed in and out slowly, and opened her ears to all the sounds. After a moment, Magenta started to levitate in the air, her arms spread out and her pointer finger and thumb gently touched each other making a loop. She sat there silently in the air breathing in and out, in and out. Not thinking about anything, just keeping her mind clear.

Magenta fell when her brother opened the door and sad something. She was concentrating so hard that it startled her, so she lost her balance. What're you doing? None of your beeswax, Zack said she. I knocked, at least said Zack. I didn't hear it; I must have been concentrating to hard, any way, what do want. Uh I just wanted to apologize, for earlier. Really Magenta said raising her right eyebrow slightly. Yea he answered. I should nock, I mean you're my sister and you need your privacy. Ok who are you and what have you done with my brother asked his sister. Nothing's wrong Magenta, I've just been thinking, I should be nicer to you. Really magenta said, her voice soft and gentle. Really, Zack answered. He then left and shut the door behind him. Magenta flopped onto her bed, why was her brother acting nicer then usual. Magenta rolled over onto her side and was asleep in a moment.

Her dreams where haunted with fire, and her dark energy, and what had happened at school. Magenta quickly opened her eyes and sat up. She was breathing heavy from her bad dreams. Magenta looked around her room, the dark blue walls making her room even darker. Her eye's stopped at the window. With her energy she opened her window's blinds. She wrapped herself in her blankets and starred from her bed to the window. It was raining a flash of lightning flickered through the sky followed by the cracking thunder. More flashes of light then more big cracks of thunder. It seemed as if the sky was falling apart. She felt uneasy as she starred out her window. She wasn't afraid, but she had a notion that something really bad was going to happen soon. Magenta was tired. She laid back down in her bed and closed her eyes. She saw flames all around herself, and heard a voice say you will bring me back. Magenta opened her eyes. She knew that wasn't a dream, but she didn't know what else it could be. Magenta was breathing hard and sweat was dripping from her face. She got up and shivered in the cold air. She looked at her mirror. She saw herself standing there in the dark. Then out of nowhere there were four glowing red eyes. Magenta starred. They vanished after a second. That was it. She was freaked out.

Magenta grabbed her bathrobe, and tiptoed downstairs. She sat on the couch starring at the blank TV only to fall asleep right where she was. She was woken when he dad was making breakfast for himself. She sat up and yawned. Her father looked at her, you slept on the couch. I had a hard time sleeping through the storm last night. The man nodded, yea the storm was pretty bad last night. Magenta ran up to her room. She didn't have to get ready for another half an hour. She started to meditate in her dark room. What am I supposed to say at school, I doubt that they will forget about yesterday's incident, and the whole school probably knows now Magenta thought? She knew she couldn't skip school. Her parents would get a phone call that she wasn't at school that day. She couldn't fake sick; she wasn't good at lying to her parents. The only thing Magenta knew she could do was not say anything about it at all, just keep quiet.

Magenta dressed in a pair of black jeans and wore a dark blue shirt that went tight around her waist and flowed out loose. She brushed her silky hair. Then she put on some dark purple eye shadow, some black eye liner under her eyes and stroked her lashes with mascara. Magenta looked at herself in the mirror, starring at her figure. Feeling as ready as she was ever going to be, she went down the stairs to eat her breakfast of oatmeal. After breakfast she scrubbed her teeth clean and brushed her hair one more time. She swung her backpack over her shoulders, said goodbye to her parents then slipped out of the house.

She knew there was no way she was going to take the bus today, so she'd have to fly. She rose quickly into the sky. Once parallel to the ground she took off. The air was cold, but felt good and refreshing. Magenta landed a block away from school in some bushes. She scurried out of the bushes and to school. Without thinking she walked through the door, to her locker. With her force she opened her locker. With her books to her chest Magenta walked to her first class, history. Every one starred at her as she walked. Magenta was nervous as heck. Her heart was pounding inside her chest. She swore that it was so loud that every one could hear it. Magenta sat down at her desk. She was glad that neither Mat nor Seth was in her class. The bell rang and her History teacher made his class come to order. When the period was half over a person came in and handed the teacher a blue slip. Magenta was nervous; she hoped with all her might that it wasn't for her. She saw him coming her way; oh no it was for her. The man gave her the slip of paper. On it said to councilor's office immediately. Magenta swallowed then got up to go. She bit her lip the whole time she walked. What was she going to say, do. Oh I've better keep my emotions under control. Magenta walked up to the counselor's door. She froze in the room besides the counselor was her worst nightmare. Seth and Matt were both in the room.

She took a big breath then let it out, feeling better she opened the door. You wanted me to see me she asked. Yes said the man, come in. Magenta sat down on a chair and held her breath. The two boys across from her were starring at her. Mr. Pope looked at the three seventh graders. Now what is this about? Mat stood up, he pointed at Magenta. She attacked Seth he said. Mr. Pope looked at the girl. Is this true he asked? Magenta was very uncomfortable. Well she started. Don't even try to lie said Seth. Boys let her speak the councilor said. Magenta could feel her emotions all over the place. She would have to keep them back as best as she could. Magenta started again. Seth said a very mean cruel joke about me. It's so bad I wish not to repeat it. The man glanced at Seth. It was just a joke he said. She continued. What I did to Seth wasn't my fault, well I guess it was but I wasn't myself, I wasn't able to control my insides. These past few weeks I've found it hard to control myself. It's like something is controlling me and I can't do anything about it. Magenta could feel some of her emotions. She wouldn't be able to hold them in much longer. The struggle to keep herself under control showed on her face. What's wrong with you said Mat. Mr. Pope looked at the girl's face. Are you sick he questioned. No I'm fine said Magenta. Boys you can leave now. The two boys rose then left. Her teeth were grinded together, and her nails were imbedded in the chair arms. Magenta what's wrong the man asked? Magenta's eyes were closed tight. I can't keep it under control much longer she said. Keep what under control he asked. My emotions answered the girl. How can I help you asked Mr. Pope? Magenta looked up, her eyes were glowing slightly, I need to meditate. Magenta sat on the floor crisscrossed and raised her arms, and began to concentrate on her feelings. As Magenta did this she turned off the lights with her mind. She heard the man mumble, what turned the lights out. Magenta breathed in slowly and out slowly. Mr. Pope sat down. Magenta why do meditate. To keep my emotions inline she answered. Ok, then tell me why do you have to keep your feelings in. I have to keep them in because if I don't I won't be in control of my body. So you've said this started a couple of weeks ago. Magenta nodded. Then in her mind she saw something. It was terrible. There was fire all around her, four red eyes and visions of destruction coming to earth. Magenta felt something clawing at her mind. Something wanted to get in. a high-pitched noise rang in her mind. Magenta fell over. She was holding her head and started to scream. She yelled no, no, go away. The councilor starred at the girl. Other people in the office ran to the room. Mr. Pope said he didn't know what was going on. Magenta stopped moving and started to sob uncontrollably. Her emotions were let loose. Dark energy broke away from her body hitting objects. Magenta got up and lifted her self in the air she then took off, going right through the roof. Every one in the room starred. People outside the office starred as well. When Magenta came through the roof she looked like a big ball of blackness with static going everywhere.

Magenta's emotions were out of control. Every single feeling was bursting. She knew she had to get out of there. Magenta flew up in the sky and didn't stop until she was in the clouds. Her eyes were blazing red, and energy was leaping out of her body. Tears were streaming down Magenta's face. She didn't know what to do. She knew for sure that there was no way she was ever going back to school. Magenta started to meditate in the air. She locked her mind up tight for fear what ever it was would come back. Slowly she began to calm down.

Every one in the councilor's office was dumfounded. No one said a word. Mr. Pope broke the silence; I think I should call her mother. Every one in the room and hall nodded. Mr. Pope shoved every one out of his office. He sat down, what in the world am I supposed to tell her mother; I don't even know half of what happened. The man picked up the phone and dialed Magenta's mother's work number. Hello, said a voice. Hello Mrs. Baker, this is Mr. Pope, a councilor at Magenta's school. Well hello Mr. Pope, is something wrong with my daughter. There was a pause. Well I'm not quite sure he said slowly. I was just with your daughter, and the weirdest things happened. Can you please explain asked Mrs. Baker? I might be able to the councilor said, but it's very complicated, I don't even really know exactly what happened. The woman was getting anxious, is Magenta ok she said. There was another pause. Well you see, uh, Magenta ran of the schools campus. She's not at school anymore; we don't know where she is. Did you see go off campus asked the female? Well, yes we did. Couldn't you have caught her asked a worried Mrs. Baker? No he said. Um Mrs. Baker I really am sorry. I am too said the women. Would it be possible for you to come and have a meeting with me? Yes of course said Mrs. Baker. Good by she said. Before she heard a reply she hung up. Well I think that went quite well thought Mr. Pope.

After meditating in the clouds for a half and hour, Magenta felt well enough to go home. She wouldn't have to worry about her parents because they were still at work. Magenta knew she was adopted, she had known since forever it seemed. Magenta decided to do a little bit of research. She sat at the computer; first she would look for her birth date at the nearby hospitals. Magenta hacked herself into the adoption files that were not to be looked at by others. Magenta looked for the date April 17, 1994. She found the date and clicked on it. Now she was looking for her name. Magenta didn't see her name. She looked at all the near by hospitals, but she couldn't find it. Magenta was getting a bit nervous.

While Magenta looked on the web, her mother was in a meeting with Mr. Pope. I don't know exactly how to put this the man said. Have you noticed anything different about your daughter? Well what do you mean by different. Oh just anything. Well no I haven't the mother said. Well I do think you know that she is quite different from other students. No not really Mrs. Baker said. Ok then, I'll tell you. Magenta Likes to be by herself. Her teachers say she prefers to work alone then with others. I can tell she has few if any friends. She seems to stay back from the crowd. Well is there anything wrong with that asked Mrs. Baker. Well no there isn'tanswered Mr. Pope. The councilor continued. Her figure is also different. She seems paler then most people, and her hair, does she dye it. No said the women her hair has been like that her whole life. Ok, well what about her eye color? The same, she was born that way. Interesting the councilor said to himself. Mr. Pope is there a reason you called me. Yes, I thought I'd just get into it slowly, but I'll just cut to the chase.

Two boys had a complaint about your daughter. They said she attacked one of the boys. I asked them to explain. Seth the boy who said Magenta attacked him said it was really weird. They were in science when Magenta got up and faced him. Her eyes were glowing a shade of red. When she spoke her voice was deeper, so they said. Then they said blackness surrounded her and it took hold of him. Matt, his friend said he had to shove Magenta to stop her. Then she ran out of the class. I know this sounds really weird. I didn't really believe there story but I called your daughter in to hear what she had to say. Mr. Pope paused. The woman was starring at him. The councilor continued. Your daughter said that Seth had said a very mean joke and what she did wasn't her fault. Then she said well it probably is, but I wasn't myself. She then said she wasn't able to control her insides, and that she was finding it difficult to control herself these past couple of weeks. She said it was like someone else was controlling her. Mrs. Baker said something; I haven't noticed any of the things she as told you. She's seemed fine. Well maybe you haven't been around when it happens said the man. When what happens the mother asked. I don't know the man answered.

Mr. Pope continued with his story. Magenta was digging her nails into the chair, her face looked like she was sick or something. Her teeth were grinded together. I asked if she was ok. Magenta said that she was fine. I then told the boys to leave. I again asked what was wrong when the boys had left. Magenta said she wouldn't be able to control them anymore. I asked her to explain. She said her emotions she couldn't control them anymore. I didn't really know what this meant, but I asked if there was anything I could do. She looked up and said she needed to meditate. She sat on the floor and lifted her arms up and closed her eyes. I pretty much just starred at her. Then the lights went off. I didn't turn them off, and neither did your daughter, she was on the floor. I asked your daughter why she meditated. Her answer was that she had to keep her emotions inline. I asked why and she said so she could be in control of herself. Then your daughter fell over and held her head. She began to scream and yell no and go away. I didn't know what to do; I didn't know what was going on. Other people that heard her screams rushed into my office. Blackness was coming from Magentas body. It began to destroy objects. Mrs. Baker couldn't believe what she was hearing. Plus she didn't quite understand. After a minute she stopped screaming and started to cry. Tears spilled from Magenta's eyes. Then she stood up. Her eye's seemed to be changing colors. Then she was in the air and she flew right through the roof, and left school.

The women starred at the man. What are you saying? I don't know, but I think your daughter needs help or something. She has a power inside of her, and I'm afraid it's of destruction. The women starred at him. She then got up and started to gather her things. Thank you for telling me this. Mrs. Baker then left.

When Mr. Pope had finished his story to Magenta's mother, Magenta had finished looking for her birth date. She starred at the blank computer screen. She had looked at every sing hospital in the world and didn't find her name. How the heck was I adopted when I'm not in any of the files Magenta said to herself? She didn't know what to do. Magenta walked up the stairs to her room and began to meditate. She made sure her mind was blocked off good. She could feel something close to her mind. She made her wall in her mind even stronger to keep what ever was on the other side out. Whatever it was then gone. Magenta relaxed a bit. That was a big mistake. It came back and Magenta was on the floor screaming. Magenta tried to keep it out as best as she could. But she didn't know how long she could last.

The front door opened and Mrs. Baker entered her house. Hearing Magenta's screams she ran upstairs only to find her daughter alone in her room. Magenta no one is here to hurt you she said. Magenta didn't hear her mother. All she could here was deep voices. Her wall collapsed. She began to fight the creature. It was big, red and had horns. Magenta blasted energy at him. He blocked it with ease, and then began to speak. Magenta's mother watched her daughter roll around, and scream. She didn't know what to do. Her mother then heard Magenta Yell no, I'll never do it, leave me alone. The thing left Magenta's mind knowing he would soon win. Magenta stopped moving. She was breathing hard. Magenta are you ok her mother said her voice quavering. Magenta looked at her mother. Mrs. Baker gasped. Her eyes were glowing blood red. No I'm not, her daughter said. I just had someone break into my mind. Tears were running down Magenta's cheeks. Fragments of energy were bursting from her body. Magenta wiped her tears and sat up. Her eyes were only gleaming faintly now.

Mrs. Baker grabbed her daughter's arm. I need to take you to a doctor or something she said frantically. I'm fine Magenta said. No your not, her mother said. Something is wrong with you. I can't belief he was right. Magenta red her moms mind (literally) and heard that Mr. Pope had told her mother what had happened. Magenta didn't argue. She was too week, too week to fly away, too weak to go through a wall, and too week to argue. Magenta sat there in the front seat trying to get her emotions under control. They were mostly there, but not quite. Her Mother drove her daughter to a hospital. Magenta quit trying to inline her feelings. She was just too tired. Magenta was so exhausted that she really did look sick.

Magenta let her mother drag her to the emergency room. There were few people in the room. The lady at the check in counter asked what was wrong. My daughter, she's having some kind of a breakdown or something I don't know, but her eyes were glowing. I'm sorry ma'am but eyes don't glow. Magenta looked up; sure enough her eyes were glowing white, pretty brightly too. The lady starred, I stand corrected, and I'll get a doctor right away. The lady got up and hurried out of the room, only to bring a nurse back with her. Mrs. Tam will take you to the doctor she said. Mrs. Tam smiled. Magenta kept her face covered with her hair. After Mrs. Baker exchanged a hello, she followed the nurse, dragging her daughter with her to an emergency bed. The nurse helped Magenta, who got in just fine. The doctor will be with you in a moment the nurse said. Then she quickly walked away, probably to help another patient.

Mrs. Baker looked at her daughter, how are you she said. I'm fine said Magenta coldly, can we please go now. No, not till we figure what's going on. Magenta was just beginning to wake up a bit when the doctor came in the room. How are we he said smiling. Worried, Mrs. Baker said. The man glanced at Magenta. Just fine Magenta said grimly. So what seems to be the problem, the doctor said? Well I'm not sure. All I know is that when I came home Magenta, my daughter was on the floor screaming, she was yelling too. She yelled no over and over. Blackness was coming from her body. When she was done screaming her eyes were glowing red. The doctor starred at the women. We'll do everything we can for her ma'am. No Magenta said. She got out of the bed. I don't need help. That blackness, darkness what ever you want to call it is apart of me. Now the screaming that wasn't apart of me. That was something trying to get in my mind, and it he whatever succeeded. I was yelling no because I'm supposed to do terrible things. I guess I'm some kind of prophecy. I don't need fixing. Magenta's eyes were turning a shade of red. Her eyes were glowing. The doctor gasped.

Magenta shut her eyes tight all of sudden. No she said not here. Magenta's body was throne against the wall by a demon in her mind. The doctor and mother starred in shock, they had no idea what was going on. The demon began speaking through Magenta's body. Magenta spoke. Her voice was deeper. You shall not dare interfere with me. If you do you shall be destroyed. Magenta's voice came through for a second. Leaf them alone she screamed. Patients, nurses, doctors, every one was crowding around. In her mind Magenta began to fight. Her body showed the fight. It was like she was fighting an invisible person. People starred. Magenta's body rose in the air. Her arms swung trough the air. Darkness erupted from her body. It destroyed objects. Everyone screamed. Strange red markings began to appear all over Magenta's body. She shrieked in agony. Then the demon left the girls mind. He had left his mark, and he knew her destiny would be for filled. Magenta fell from the air. She plummeted to the floor. Magenta moaned. Then her mind went blank. She had blacked out.

Magenta woke in a bed with a lot of doctors and nurses starring at her. She blinked and moaned. Aw she is awake said one of the doctors. Mrs. Baker came to her daughter's side and hugged her. Mom Magenta said. Magenta's mother didn't move. Mom Magenta said again. Mrs. Baker backed away. There were tears in her eyes, I don't know what happened, but I hope it will never happen again. Magenta sat up, mom I know what's going on. All the doctors looked up. You do every one said at the same time. Well yea, she said. This isn't the first time it's happened. It happened at school she said. Magenta lit up her hand with her energy. Everyone backed away. Now this, this isn't apart of what is happening, I've had this my whole life. One of the doctors spoke up. Mmn I wonder if we might be able to study that energy. She looked at the man. No, the last thing I want to be is a science project.

Then Magenta stood up and flew right through the roof. She had heard her mom yell her name but she didn't stop. Magenta flew home. She grabbed her backpack and dumped everything out. She had to leave she couldn't stay. She had to figure out how to stop the world from ending. She packed her backpack with a few changes of clothes, sleeping bag, diary and her purse that held all of her money. She counted up her money she had exactly 200. She took out her cell phone and held it in her hand. Blackness surrounded her hand; she squeezed her hand around the phone. The phone was crushed into a bunch of small pieces. Magenta let the pieces drop to the ground. I guess I'm ready she thought putting the bag onto her shoulder.

She ran and jumped out of her open window into the night sky. The girl breathed in the cold air deeply, and then exhaled slowly. Magenta had no idea where she was going to go. She just kept going forward, letting her soul lead her. Magenta flew all night, and all day the next day. Even though she was Tired, Magenta would not stop, till she felt that she was far enough from her family. As the sun began to sink down into the sky Magenta landed in a forest. She was basically half asleep already. She took out her sleeping bag and rolled it out. She crawled in then laid her head on her pillow. She was asleep in an instance. As Magenta slept she made sure she kept dark energy around her body to keep animals away and incase it rained.

Magenta woke starring at a small baby deer. The fawn starred back. Their eyes were locked on each other. Magenta reached out her hand slowly. The fan stayed put. She placed her hand on the small deer's nose. The deer didn't even flinch. It just shut its eyes in comfort. The girl stroked the deer's head. The fawn came closer then laid down next to her. Magenta was confused. Why was this baby deer not afraid? The small animal looked into her eyes once again. Magenta could hear her thoughts. The deer had lost its mother the other day by a hunter. She was too young to take care of herself and she still needed milk. Oh you poor think magenta thought as she stroked the girl on the neck. The deer winced, she had heard her thoughts. Magenta had accidentally spoken in the deer's mind. Magenta stroked the deer again and said to the deer in her mind that it was okay, that it was just her. Hearing this, the fan nudged magenta lovely then crawled into her lap and fell asleep. The girl was amazed, the fawn had chosen her too be her new mother.

Tears streamed down her cheeks, she was so happy, but she couldn't, she could not put this baby deer in danger. Magenta knew the deer had made up its mind, and would not leave her. Magenta sat there with the small fawn in her lap thinking. She knew she had to get this deer some milk, but where in the world would she find deer milk. Maybe goat's milk would work, she thought. Magenta slowly lifted the deer off her lap and onto her sleeping bag, then black energy surrounded her body, and she teleported herself to the nearest town. She made sure no one saw what she had done. She was in a farming town. She walked into a small grocery store to see if they carried goat's milk. She doubted they would, but she found it. She bought several big jugs, and a baby bottle. She then walked to the counter to buy it. The clerk starred at the diamond on her forehead for a second then started to slide the items through. The girl rolled her eyes slightly. She hated when people starred at her forehead.

As soon as the girl was out of sight she teleported herself back to her camp. The little fawn was very exited to See Magenta, and even more exited when she saw the milk. She filled the bottle with some cold milk and then warmed it up a bit with a fire. Magenta held the bottle a little bit above the deer's nose, so it would be like drinking milk from a mother deer. The fawn sucked the milk right down. The little fawn was then tired; she went and curled up on the girl's sleeping bag. Magenta watched the small deer sleep, thinking of a name. She settled on the name Menolly.

Magenta entered the baby deer's mind quietly. The fawn liked the fact that they had a way to communicate. When the girl asked if she could name her, the little animal was enthusiastic about it. She said that her deer mother had never named her. Magenta asked if she liked the name Menolly. The deer was overjoyed; she finally had a name. Magenta faded away from Menolly's mind. Then she began to meditate. She hovered in the air with her arms stretched out with her finger loop. She inhaled deeply then exhaled slowly. Her mind was clear, and her ears open. She stayed this way for several hours, till Menolly jumped up and put her two front legs on hers. The girl opened one eye and peered into her mind. Seeing she was hungry Magenta put her feet gently on the ground. She walked to the empty bottle and filled it up and fed it to Menolly. Menolly closed her eyes enjoying the milk. Magenta simply smiled, at her fawn. Once she was done Menolly ran around, bucking slightly, and running to magenta and nudging her. The girl laughed, she felt stupid running around and jumping up and down with a baby deer.

Magenta took Menolly flying that night. The deer was frightened at first, but when she was reassured by her human mother, she began to calm. The girl held the deer tightly in her arms and smiled the whole time they flew together. Menolly loved the experience and was disappointed when it was over.

Magenta's dreams were haunted by fire, strange red markings and the end of the world. She woke up breathing hard, she starred down at herself, the alien language had begun to appear over her body. Tears streamed down the girl's cheeks, there just had to be a way to stop it from happening. Magenta was so glad that Menolly wasn't awake. She didn't want her little fawn to be afraid of her. The girl rose in the air and darted up into the night sky, she wasn't going to simply sit around anymore, she was going to actually do something about it.

Magenta wavered through the library wall. Then she walked to the oldest part of the library. She doubted there would be a book that she could use, but she just had to look. There were cobwebs everywhere in the oldest section. It looked as if it hadn't been touched in years, well maybe it hadn't. She started with the highest shelf at the top right. She looked at each title carefully, not wanting to miss anything. As she moved onto the second she saw a book that was written in a language she could not understand. As she pulled out the book the bookcase began to creek then lift up revealing a staircase underneath it. Magenta starred then slowly began to make her way down the steps. She stopped on the third step; she didn't want to leave Menolly alone for too long. Magenta thought hard about Menolly, she had never teleported anyone except her self before. After a few minutes a sleeping baby deer appeared before magenta. Feeling the coldness of the girl's power the fawn woke up. She yawned then starred up at her mother with sleepy eyes. Magenta's lips formed a slight smile; she picked up the small deer and held her in her arms, rocking her back and forth ever so gently. The rocking movement lulled the fawn back into her slumber. The girl continued down the staircase. Soon she was surrounded by complete darkness. Magenta let her mind feel each step as moved down the long staircase. Finally her feet touched the last step and she was on solid ground. Her eye's lit up a ghostly white as she looked around; she was now able to see beyond the darkness.

There were books all over the place. It seemed that most of the books were hundreds of years old, if not thousands. The ancient building was a forgotten library. Each book was musty, some of the books were hard to read; the writing was faint with age. Almost every book was in a different language. Magenta could tell that the books not in English were all in the same language.

The girl put the sleeping deer on an old armchair. The fawn didn't even flinch. Magenta sat in front of a pile of books. With a sigh she began rummaging through them. Any book that was in English she set aside in a pile on a chair next to a sleeping Menolly. The deer did eventually wake, an hour after being set in the chair. Menolly yawned as she looked around sleepily. The poor deer couldn't see a thing, frightened she bawled out for her mother. The sound startled the violet haired girl. Magenta scrambled over to her deer child. Once her arms were wrapped around the fawn and her voice gently shushing the deer, Menolly stopped. The baby deer extended her neck and set her head on her human mother's shoulder. Magenta wasn't sure how she was supposed to have a deer see in the dark. She had no idea if she could use her powers for Menolly to see somehow. The only thing she thought was to do was light up the room with light. Magenta appeared with Menolly back at the campsite and next to her bag. The girl looked through the bag looking for a flashlight. She found one at the bottom. Aw here it is, Magenta pulled the item out. Menolly looked at it with curiosity. The next thing the deer felt was a coldness going through her bones. The fawn shivered, Magenta's power's felt strange around her. The violet haired girl didn't feel a thing since she was used to the feeling since birth. The next thing Menolly knew they were back in the creepy dark room. She shifted closer to her mother. Magenta patted the deer's head then turned on the flashlight and set it in the middle of the room face up. The room was illuminated with a soft glow.

Magenta pulled a large book onto her lap. The girl felt a burning sensation on her forehead. She knew her forehead was glowing with that strange mark. She looked down at the book. The book was written in a fancy cursive that was hard for magenta to read. Magenta concentrated hard on the writing making each word out slowly. The title read The Book of Azar. As the girl flipped through the pages she was able to read faster, she was getting used to this handwriting. The book was about a prophecy that was supposed to have taken place about 20 years ago. A girl was born in a place called Azarath. Her Mother was human, but her father was the demon Trigon. Trigon was the most feared of Demons. The Azarathians had trapped him in a place he would never be able to escape, or so they thought. The demon made a prophecy for his child, a prophecy that would bring him back. The child's prophecy was known when the elders looked into her future. The child was a girl, she had short violet hair as well as violet eyes, her skin was gray, and grayer then necessary and she bore a diamond on her forehead. The diamond was red and had a slight tint of purple to it. Violet outlined the diamond faintly. The girl had the powers of darkness with her. The book said that the magic words she speaks is Azarath Metrion Xinthos. It also told that she went to earth to fulfill her destiny of ending the world. Magenta starred at the book. She was breathing heavy in interest and surprise. She didn't even notice that Menolly was cowering in the corner of the library. She also didn't notice the bright blood red markings coming through her clothes.

Menolly, I think I found the perfect book to help me magenta said excitedly. When she heard Menolly whimper she looked up and saw the deer cowered in a corner with her eyes huge. The girl peered into her mind and saw what Menolly saw, herself covered with red markings. It's ok she said gently to the deer's mind, it's just me. I will not hurt you, ever. We're going to get rig of these scary things ok. The deer looked up. Still a bit frightened she walked slowly to her mother. When she reached magenta, the girl put her arms around the fawn and pulled her into a hug. Magenta cried into the deer's velvet like coat, soaking it with salty tears. Menolly did the best she could to comfort the girl. She licked her mom's head and snuggled in closer.

When the violet haired girl finally lifted her head up her face was stained with tears, her hair was plastered to her tear soaked face and her eyes were slightly puffy. The marks on her skin were gone, and magenta was glad that they were. Then a thought crossed her mind. If the prophecy was supposed to have destroyed the world 20 years ago then how was it that she was here on an undestroyed earth. Maybe she found away to stop it from happening logic said. Even you should no that that can't be true said magenta to her emotion. It clearly stated in the book that there was no way in stopping it. Rage started to laugh; she was rolling around on the ground laughing hysterically. I can't believe it the red-cloaked emotion said logic actually made a huge mistake. Shut up rage yelled happy, nobody even logic can get everything right. Yea said timid slightly boldly. Rage glared at timid and she shrunk away behind happy. Brave then stepped in, rage stop being mean to timid. Yea can't we all just get along said love? No, we can't stated hatred. So what I miss she asked. Oh you missed the funniest thing ever yelled rage. It's not funny yelled logic. I was just thinking out load. Guys shut-up magenta yelled to her emotions. She was sick of their bickering. Her emotions stopped and starred at her. This is not helping; it's not getting anything done. Just be quiet while I think. Every emotion nodded their heads. Magenta rolled her eyes; she was glad that she didn't hear from them much. They were so annoying.

Magenta reached for the book. Once it was firmly in her hand she teleported herself and Menolly back to the camp. She then sat in a meditating position and started to levitate. She spoke out loud softly, Azarath Metrion Xinthos; the words were strange to her, but yet they made her feel better. They made her feel even more relaxed then just sitting there quiet or flying for a couple of hours. Magenta chanted the words over and over. She felt as if she could do this forever. After Meditating for five hours magenta stopped. Her emotions were all inline properly and her mind and body were centered. She let herself drop down to the ground. Menolly ran right to her and looked up at her mother. Seeing that the deer was hungry, magenta fed her. Menolly would be able to eat grass in a matter of days.

That evening the violet haired girl read the Book of Azar. As she flipped through the pages she took careful notes. She wrote the notes in her diary. She also updated her diary.

_**I have run away from home. It's been about three weeks now. I am a mother of a fawn. I know that that's kinda weird, but I love it. Menolly keeps me company and gives me someone to talk to. I just hope I don't bring any misfortune to her being a prophecy and all; at least that's what I think. My mom knows about my dark energy now. I had to show her after what happened in the hospital. Oh I just want to cry sometimes. I just don't know what's going on. Anyway I found a book that may help me. It describes another prophecy that seems to be close to mine. Oh how the bloody marks hurt, they burn whenever they appear on my skin. I want to scream really bad, but I don't. Menolly saw the marks on me. She was terrified. It hurt me so, to see her that afraid of me. Luckily she got over it, well probably not all the way but she is at least still with me.**_

After she was done writing, magenta closed her diary. It was now extremely late and the moon and stars were out. The moon enlightened the forest with its soft glow and the stars danced in the sky. Magenta sighed then climbed into her sleeping bag and fell asleep instantly.

Magenta was nudged awake by Menolly. The girl opened her eyes slightly and tried to push Menolly away. The deer would not go away though. She kept nudging her mother till she sat up in her sleeping bag. Magenta yawned and rubbed her eyes, it was still dark out and the moon shone brightly. She looked at the deer. Menolly looked frightened and was pacing around and every now and then gave a worried grunt. The girl peered into her fawn's mind to see what was wrong. She couldn't find anything wroth other than the deer sensing something. The Menolly starred at the moon with wide frightened eyes. Magenta slowly raised her head to look at the moon. She gasped; the moon was blood red in color with a reddish glow surrounding it. Magenta squeezed her eyes tight and tried not to yell out in pain, her body had begun to burn like crazy. She knew that the markings were beginning to show. Gradually the burning sensation began to fade. She opened one eye barely and looked at her arm. Her arm was covered in those strange markings. Slowly she opened her other eye. The deer looked at her mother, there was no in her eyes. She walked over and curled up in her mother's lap then licked her face. Magenta patted Menolly's head, thankful for the comfort. She wasn't sure what to do. The girl held the baby deer close to her breast, scared. She made sure her and Menolly's minds were blocked off from anything wanting in. the girls eyes started to glow a ghostly white as she starred up at the sky. The stars were starting to turn color. Instead of being a twinkling yellow white they turned into the same color as the moon. Magenta knew it was time, time to bring this monstrous demon back from where he was trapped. Tears slid down he cheeks she did not want to bring him to her world, but she didn't know how she was to resist it. There was just no way she was going to accept this. The girl's hands trembled as she tried to keep the demon from entering her mind. She yelled out in pain from the thing clawing at her mind. Poor Menolly didn't know what to do or what was going on for that matter. The deer moved from her mother and stood a few feet away from her. Magenta's nails dug into the dirt. She didn't know how long she could keep this up. Every emotion inside of her was working together to keep her mind walled off.

Even though the pain was overwhelming she kept trying to resist. Her eyes were shut tight and tears slid down her soft cheeks. Magenta could feel the anger of the dreaded demon Trigon. She tried to think, but she didn't have the strength to. Her mind was on self-defense mode. The girl let out a piercing scream from the pain, but she was not going to give up. She pushed herself to try harder. With out even thinking she yelled out three words that she didn't even know she knew. Azarath Metrion Xinthos, she bellowed the words as loud as she possibly could, using all the air left inside her body. Magenta inhaled deeply after yelling the three strange words. The demon was gone; she couldn't feel a trace of him. She stood up weakly, and almost fell to ground from the lack of energy. Menolly crept over and licker her mom's hand. The girl patted her then looked up at the sky. The redness was starting to disappear from the night sky. Magenta smiled weakly then collapsed onto her sleeping bag. She had fainted from her lack of power.


	2. Part Two: Meeting Mom

** Part Two: Meeting Mom**

* * *

Raven bolted strait up in bed. She could feel her father Trigon trying to come back. The young women jumped out of bed and quickly got dressed in her titan uniform. As soon as her cloak was around her Raven ran right through her door and out into the main room. She quickly put her self on speaker and yelled for everyone to get up, that this was an emergency. Beastboy screamed startled and bumped his head on the ceiling, Star Fire fell out of bed startled, Robin jumped out of bed bow staff in hand and Cyborg simply woke up, in not a so good mood. They all stumbled into the main room half asleep. Everyone was dressed, except Beastboy who was still in his pajamas. Raven, this has better be good yawned Robin. Raven looked at her leader and said one word Trigon. at hearing the name the titans were awake at once. How started Cyborg? I don't know said Raven, but I can feel him, he trying to come back through… Raven stretched her mind to try and sense what he was going to come through. A girl Raven finished. Everyone starred at her. You can't be serious said Robin. How can friend Raven not be serious asked Stare Fire? Uh who's the girl asked Beastboy. I don't know the cloaked girl said shaking her head, I can't feel her very well. Well can you at least lead us to where she is asked Robin? Raven nodded, then began to levitate in the air her eyes were slightly white as she passed through the roof. The other titans quickly got into their flying machine. Raven's cloak flew close to her body. She kept gaining speed till she was at her top speed. The land pasted by in a blur. Robin tried his best to keep right behind his friend.

Raven could feel the girl struggling against her demonic father. The sky had changed color, and raven didn't like it. After a few minutes she heard the girl yell out her magic words in her mind. She raised her eyebrows in confusion, why did she use my words Raven thought. Raven had lost the rest of her team by now, but she didn't seem to notice. Only one thing was on her mind, to get to that girl. The sky began to change back to normal. She could feel Trigon being pushed back to his prison. Raven concentrated as hard as she could then yelled out Azarath Metrion Xinthos. She locked the demon back up; this time she said a different spell that would keep him locked up for eternity. No one, not even her would be able to unlock him. Finally Raven teleported herself to the girl's side.

Uh guys I think we lost sight of her said Beastboy. Yea, man I can't see her anywhere agreed Cyborg. Please, Robin where is friend Raven asked Star Fire. I don't know said Robin slowly. She's probably just too far ahead of us probably. Cy try to contact her and tell her to slow down. Ok dude answered Cyborg.

Raven knelt on her knees next to the girl. The girl had fainted as far as Raven could tell. Menolly who curled up by Magenta's stomach propped her head up on her mother's side to see you was there. Raven starred, Ok that's weird. The deer stood up and moved her self till she was standing over Magenta protectively. She glared at the newcomer. Uh, easy deer said Raven, it's ok, I'm just here to help. Raven put out her hand for Menolly to sniff. The deer smelled the person's hand and made up her mind that the strange human was welcome. Menolly moved off of Magenta and settled down by her head. The deer started to nuzzle her mother's head. Raven starred in awe at this odd sight. She put her hand over the girl's body and began to move it up and down her figure. Her hand started to glow as she worked to heel the girl mentally, physically and emotionally. Menolly stared with curiosity at the cloaked girl as she worked. While she was still heeling the girl her communicator went off. Raven answered it with her free hand. I'm kinda busy at the moment said raven monotonously into the phone. Busy with what asked Cyborg, flying, we lost sight of you. Raven sighed angrily. No I teleported myself to the girl. I'm healing her. Do you mind? Uh well… before he could finish his sentence Raven hung up. She couldn't concentrate on healing a girl and have a dumb conversation at the same time.

Cyborg starred at his titan phone, dude she just hung up on me. I am sure she has a good reason friend Cyborg said Star Fire. Well what'd she say asked Beastboy? She said she teleported herself to the girl and is healing her. See she does have a good reason the Tamaran said, she hast to concentrate on heeling a person. Robin sighed; Cyborg can you give me Raven's communicator coordinates. Sure no problem man, just give me a sec answered the half robot. . Got it he said printing out her location. He handed the paper to Robin, one look at it and he set the coarse.

Raven closed her eyes and concentrated. She breathed in an out slowly, as she healed the girl. She couldn't believe how mentally and emotionally the girl was out of balance. She didn't look up as she heard the rest of her team landing. No one disturbed their dark friend. Well almost nobody. Wow said Beastboy loudly, is it just me or does the girl have a resemblance to Raven. The cloaked girl opened her eyes and looked up. She had been so busy healing the girl she didn't even bother to see what she looked like. All the titans starred. Beastboy was right; she did look a lot like Raven. The girl had short violet air, similar skin, heck she even had a diamond on her forehead like Raven. Raven starred in shock, she could not take her eyes off this strange girl.

* * *

Magenta opened her eyes. Strangely enough she couldn't feel any pain from Trigon. She looked around confused. She was in a bed, in a dark room. Were am I Magenta thought. She obviously knew she wasn't in the forest any more, but she couldn't remember getting into a nice soft bed. Menolly, she called softly. When the deer didn't come Magenta sat up. Her stuff was on a chair next to the bed, but Menolly was nowhere to be seen. The girl climbed out of bed. She sighed in relief when she saw that she was still in her cloths, well her torn cloths from the red markings. She pulled away the curtains on the window. It was dark outside. The stars were shining and the moon was quite full. Magenta knew it had to be the next day, because she passed out when it was night. There was just no way she would have woken up on the same night.

Magenta slid the door open and entered a hallway. Menolly, where are you she whispered. A deer came running down the hallway and attacked the girl. They both fell over in a heap. Menolly smelled her mother all over and licked her face and snuggled closer to the girl's body. The girl patted the deer and snuggled her back. As they sat there Magenta closed her eyes and went into the deer's mind. Menolly was very glad to see her. Calm down thought Magenta to the deer. Magenta went through Menolly's memories to see what had happened last night.

Raven opened her eyes; she had heard something fall down in the hall. Even though her body needed sleep she got up. She put a cloak on over her black tank top and black shorts, and headed out of her room. As soon as she had poked her head out of her room she saw who it was. It was the deer and the girl Trigon had tried to come through. Raven starred for a moment then walked over and stood in front of the girl.

Magenta saw herself being healed by a cloaked lady in the deer's memory. She then was carried back to a tower and put in a bed. Magenta was curious as to who these people were, and how they found her, and how that lady had heeled her. Magenta opened her eyes, only to find a pair of legs in front of her. She raised her head and starred into the eyes of the lady who had heeled her.

Raven starred back. She spoke in her monotonous voice; It's nice to see you're feeling better. Magenta couldn't take her eyes off this cloaked girl. Uh where am I asked she? Our home answered Raven. Our asked the girl. Raven sighed yes, our, me and my friends. Oh said magenta. What's your name questioned the older girl. Magenta, yours asked Magenta. Raven answered the cloaked girl. Raven, magenta said rolling the name off her tongue. I like it, Magenta smiled. There was a faint smile on Ravens lips. I like yours too. Menolly had now gone over to Raven and was rubbing her head on her leg. Raven seemed not to notice. I think she likes you the girl said. Raven looked down at Menolly, so how did you end up with a deer. Well she just happened to be there when I woke up one morning, and decided I was going to be her new mother. A hunter had killed her deer mother. And how'd you know that asked Raven. I went into her mind and she told me what had happened. Interesting, Raven said, I have never tried to go into a animals mind before. Magenta starred up at Raven, you mean you can go into people's minds too. Yes, said Raven I'm a telepathic too.

Both girl's were starring into each other's violet eyes. Your eyes are the same color as mine remarked Magenta. You have my hair Raven said. You have my skin Magenta said. And you have my diamond Raven said with no emotion what so ever. Magenta ran these statements through her mind: how can we both have the same eye, hair, and skin color and a diamond on our foreheads; we must be related somehow. Raven was thinking about the same things. Finally it hit her, this girl had to be her daughter. They looked alike and they had the same powers. She knew she had had a daughter and lost her somehow. Raven was too stunned to speak. She didn't know what to say, I mean what do you say to a daughter that you lost so long ago and never knew, how do you tell her.

They were both startled when an alarm went off. Menolly cowered behind her mother. Raven ran out of the hall into the main room. Magenta followed curious as to what in the world was going on. The other titans quickly joined Raven. It's the hive said Robin; they're robbing a jewelry store. Why Can't these things just happen in the morning Beastboy said sleepily. Raven rolled her eyes at her green friend. They all hurried out of the tower leaving Magenta standing there. It had appeared that no one had even noticed her.

She made her way down the hall and stopped at Raven's room. Something about this titan felt familiar. She slid the door open and entered the room, the deer at her heels. Little did she know that no one was ever allowed in there. The room was dark; there were emotionless statues, bookshelves filled with books, a bed and a dresser. Magenta picked up a book that was on the floor, she went and sat on Raven's bed and began to flip through the book. The book was filled with ancient history, stories, and spells of some sort. She didn't dare say any of them; she had no idea what would happen if she did and she wasn't intending on finding out.

* * *

All the titans hurried to the T-car. Cyborg drove quickly out of the tower and to robbery. Sure enough Jinx, Mammoth and Gizmo were in the jewelry store bagging whatever was valuable. Once the five hero's were out of the car they took action. Beastboy turned into a T-rex and ran after Gizmo trying grasp his technology with Stare Fire helping him, Robin threw some explosives at Mammoth while Cyborg shot him with his sonic cannon. Raven's eyes glowed slightly as she thought Azarath Metrion Xinthos. Pieces of glass lifted and shot at Jinx surrounded by dark energy. Jinx easily avoided it and shot a few hexes at Raven. She rose in the air and avoided them. The hexes hit Mammoth instead. He flew back cursing. Blackness encircled Raven's hands. She rose her arms up and thrust it at Jinx. It soared from Raven's hands like black static electricity hitting the sorceress into the back wall.

Star bolts flew from the alien's hands, her eyes glowed a bright green the same color as her star bolts. The star bolts hit Gizmo's pack. His technology exploded and he was knocked back into Jinx who was about to kick Raven in the stomach. Raven grinned evilly, at least your own team beat you mocked Raven to Jinx, I would of done you a lot worse. Jinx scowled, Shut up she spat. Raven just put her hood back on and smirked. Get off me yelled Jinx to Gizmo. I'm trying he complained. She eventually threw him off of her. She spun around in a circle and pink hexes shot away from her body hitting nearly everyone. Raven avoided being knocked back with a shield of energy. She pushed her shield toward Jinx who flipped out of the way.

The hooded lady was annoyed. She wanted this fight to end. She was worried about magenta, her long lost daughter. She was anxious to tell her that she, Raven Roth was her mother. Raven rose in the air, her eyes lighting up white, she rose her arms and shouted her magic words then through motioned her arms to her opponents. Blackness twirled around her body like octopus arms. Each energy like arm threw itself at the three hive students. Mammoth, Jinx and Gizmo were throne against a wall, so hard there impact broke the brick wall. The three lay there motionless. They had all blacked out. All the titans ducked as this happened. Their friend Raven made sure she did not hit them. she gently floated back to the ground. Her flowing hair once again rested against her skull. Can we please go now Raven said dully? Uh yea, answered Robin.

* * *

Magenta eventually fell asleep waiting for Raven to return. Her body was spread out on Raven's bed and her head rested on the book she had been looking at. Menolly was curled right next to her.

Raven was overly tired and wasn't expecting Magenta to be on _**her**_ bed in _**her**_ room. She glared at the girl. When she saw a book under the girl's head she rolled her eyes. Raven remembered when she was young she would stay up all night reading interesting books. Magenta, Raven said the girl's name softly. When she did not wake Raven yelled her name, **MAGENTA, WAKE UP****!! **Robin, Star Fire, Beastboy and Cyborg who were all half way to their rooms stopped. Uh Friends may I ask you who Raven is yelling at asked Star Fire. I have no idea Star, Robin answered half asleep. Menolly and Magenta both woke up at once. Menolly woke up with a high-pitched squeal; she had been startled really bad. As for Magenta she fell out of the bed and then her dark energy wrapped around her body and she accidentally shot herself out into the hall through the door, which shattered against her collision with it. Ow was all Magenta said has she met her impact with the wall. All the titans starred, except for Raven. Raven walked over and helped the girl up, uh sorry for startling you. Magenta rubbed her head, startle, you scared the heck out of me, but it's ok. Here let me, Raven said, she put her hand onto her daughter's head and healed it. How did you do that asked magenta? With my mind Raven answered, I'll teach you how. Cool Magenta exclaimed.

So you two know each other asked Beastboy confused. Raven and Magenta turned and faced he other titans. We met in the middle of the night said Raven. Menolly who had now gotten over the scare bounded out into the hallway and started to check out everyone. Oh you are adorable, cooed Star Fire as she scratched the deer's ears. Menolly grunted in comfort. What's its name asked Star Fire. Her name is Menolly, Magenta said a bit nervously. Raven sighed; I guess I'll introduce everybody. Everyone this is Magenta. Magenta gave a weak smile. Magenta this is Robin, Cyborg, Beastboy and Star Fire, Raven gestured to each member of the team as she said their names. Can wee like please go to bed whined Beastboy. Raven rolled her eyes; yes Beastboy you can go to sleep now. Finally the green challenging said, and he rushed off to his messy room. The other's followed his lead.

Soon Raven and Magenta were left in the hall (not counting Menolly). Raven said quiet goodnight then headed to her room as well. Magenta watched the young women go into her room and shut the door. Magenta turned to Menolly and heaved a sigh; I guess it's our turn. The deer made a soft squeal in agreement.

Magenta woke when she felt her shoulder being shaken. She opened her eyes, who, what, when, where, how, Magenta slurred her words together as she was still half asleep. Calm down it's me Raven said quietly. The girl sat up and rubbed her eyes, what time is it she asked. 6:30 Raven said. Magenta blew a strand of hair out of her face why'd you wake me up so early. Raven bit her lip, she knew telling her would not be easy. Well I thought you might want to know why we look so alike. Magenta sat up straighter, and it couldn't wait till later. No raven said rolling her eyes, and it's not that early. Anything before eight is early to me mumbled magenta. Any way started Raven raising her voice ever so slightly; we look so alike because we are related. Raven said this as slow as she possibly could. Really, Magenta raised her eyebrows, are we pretty close? Yep said raven, then she mumbled under her breath as close as it gets. Raven and Magenta were now starring at each other. Magenta sat quiet for a moment, did she really want to know, well of course she did she thought. Magenta swallowed, how close exactly. Lets just say you have 23 of my chromosomes. Magenta knew enough science to know what that meant. You're my mother; Magenta could hardly get the words through her head let alone her out her mouth. Raven nodded her head, not trusting her voice. They continued to stare at each other, neither one dared break the silence.

Finally Raven broke the eerie silence, I'm going to meditate she said quietly as she lifted herself of Magenta's bed. May I join you Magenta asked nervously. Raven gave a little smile; I wouldn't mind at all, her voice was quiet and gentle. The two of them meditated out in the main room since no one was there yet, and no one would be for a little while. They both levitated in the air sitting crisscrossed and raised their arms and put their thumbs and pointer fingers together making a loop. Their eyes were shut gently and they breathed in and out slowly chanting the words Azarath Metrion Xinthos, over and over again. Raven hadn't meditated with someone else for very long time, yes she had mediated with Star Fire for a little bit, but it didn't feel the same as meditating with your own daughter; it felt nice, like they both were connected, which they were. They meditated in the air together from 7:00 AM to 10:00 Am, three hours. They stopped when Robin came in to make breakfast. Magenta felt relaxed, she couldn't remember the last time she had felt this calm.

Menolly walked into the kitchen smelling the air hungrily. Magenta called to the deer, come on lets go find you some juicy grass to nibble. The deer's ears perked up as she heard the words grass and nibble. She ran to her mother's side at once and gave a few whining noises. Magenta teleported Menolly and herself to a meadow. The deer immediately started to chomp on the luscious grass. The girl sat in a rock and watched her deer child eat. The air was warm and sweet. There were barely any clouds in the sky. The clouds that were there were a puffy white. Pine trees surrounded the meadow giving off a sweet pine scent. The morning seemed perfect, well almost. It would have been even more perfect she wasn't half naked. Her clothes were still torn badly, her shirt looked pretty much like a bra and her pants were only covering her like underwear. I really need new cloths thought Magenta.

After Menolly was full of grass she teleported herself and the deer to her room, or at least the room she had woken up in. Magenta rummaged through her bag looking for some cloths to wear, only to find they were all pretty dirty. She would have to wash them, but she didn't know if she could walk around the tower like this anymore. Reluctantly, she teleported herself into Raven's room. Raven was lying on her bed reading. Do you ever knock she asked without looking up. Uh, I would, but… Raven looked up, you can borrow some of my clothes until yours are clean, I'll show you were the washing machine is. Magenta starred, how… you forgot, I can hear your thoughts interrupted Raven. Are you always reading my thoughts asked Magenta? Raven looked a bit embarrassed, no, I don't mean too actually, but since we're so connected it's hard not to… she trailed off. I think I understand the girl said; I feel the connection too.

Soon magenta was in a leotard and a cloak. Raven had found a pair she had outgrown easy enough. It felt funny to Magenta to wear the same cloths her mother was wearing. If anyone thought they looked alike before they were wrong. They looked almost identical if it hadn't been for their size difference, and age.

Washing cloths was kind of a new experience for Magenta. Sure she had helped her adopted mom with the laundry before, but she had never really done it all by herself before. Once her true mother had told her how to work the washer and dryer she was on her own. The girl didn't mind though. She pulled the hood over her head, something about wearing these clothes made her feel really good, she couldn't really explain it. It made her feel closer to her mother and calm. She didn't know how else to put it. While she was putting her clothes in the washer Beastboy strode down the hallway. Magenta didn't pay him any attention. Hey Raven, ya wanna play a game, everyone's playin. Magenta rose her head, I'm not Raven, I'm Magenta. Once hearing the girl's voice he knew it wasn't Raven. Oh, uh why are ya wearing her clothes asked the green boy. Isn't it obvious asked Magenta? Uh… the boy thought for a moment, is it because you guys are trying to play a prank on me? Raven's daughter starred at him, no because I have nothing to wear, I'm borrowing them. Oh, but what about the cloths that are in your hand. Magenta made up her mind that this boy wasn't very intelligent. She sighed; he was beginning to annoy her. They're dirty, that's why I'm washing them, Magenta's voice was a bit dull has she said this. Oh, well do you know where Raven is asked the boy. She's in her room Reading hinted Magenta. Oh, thanks thanked the boy. He turned on his heels and started to walk away. The girl called out, I don't think she wants to be interrupted. Beastboy turned around, she never does he yelled back. Magenta rolled her eyes, then why try Magenta thought.

Beastboy walked up to the dark hero's room casually and knocked. As usual Raven yelled out what do you want. Hey Raven we're going to play a game, wanna join us. Raven scowled, no, now leave me alone. But you always say no complained boy. Then why do you try asked Raven opening the door a bit? Because you might say yes one day he said. Raven rolled her eyes whatever she said. Then as quick as you please Beastboy stood on his tiptoes and kissed Raven on the cheek. In his mind her was saying she's gonna kill me, but he had to do it, he had been dared to by Cyborg. As soon as he was done he bolted down the hallway. Raven's jaw dropped then she started to run after him. I'm going to kill you for that she screamed. Magenta raised her head as she heard her mom scream. Then Beastboy ran past her yelling somebody save me. Magenta starred, what had he done to make her mom want to kill him. Them Raven rounded the corner yelling, you are so dead. Dark energy reached out for Beastboy who tried to dodge it, but failed. Raven's eyes were a bit white as she threw him through the wall into the main room. Help yelled Beastboy. Cyborg smiled you're the one that did it. You're the one who dared me. Well Robin started the game of Truth or Dare. Raven glared at all the boy's, so you wee all in this she hissed. Uh, Cyborg and Robin looked at her nervously. You all are so dead she yelled. Robin and Cyborg made a dash for the door, but Raven was too quick. She appeared in front of them her eyes glowing white, going somewhere she growled. Both boys stared at her with fear. Uh Rae no hard feeling right asked Robin uncertainly. Don't call me that snarled Raven.

Magenta watched this through the hole that Beastboy had made when he was thrown into it. She watched as her mom beat the three boys up. Raven punched, kicked and swung them into walls. Blackness surrounded the young women's body. When Raven was finished she stormed off to her room.

When Raven was out of the room Star Fire entered the room with bags of clothes. I'm home she squealed happily. Seeing the boys on the ground with bruises and scrapes she starred. What happened yelled Star Fire, were we attacked. Magenta entered the room, no the boys pissed of Raven. Magenta said "Raven" slowly, she had almost said her mom, but luckily she caught herself. What did you do to make Raven angry asked Star Fire? That's what I was wondering Magneta said trying to include herself. The boys were quiet. They had already sat up and now were just looking blankly at the tamaranaian girl. All I know is Beast boy went to Raven's room and them he was running down the hall with her chasing him and wanting to kill him. Well, asked Star Fire looking at Beastboy. It was Cyborg's fault he made me do it. What no I didn't yelled the half robot, I dared you, and you didn't have to do it. Beastboy scowled, now you tell me. Do I have to go ask friend Raven myself asked Star Fire angrily. I'll tell you what happened Star said Robin a bit weakly. You see we were playing Truth or Dare, and it was Cyborg's turn. He asked Beastboy if he wanted to do truth or dare and he said dare. Then Cyborg dared Beastboy to go kiss Raven on the cheek, thank god he didn't say on the lips. So beastboy whined for a little while, but after we started to call him chicken he went and did it. He went and kissed Raven. Then she came, got mad at us and beat us up. Star Fire crossed her arms, serves you right she said, you shouldn't kiss a girl unless they want to be kissed, plus you should never dare anyone to kiss anyone, especially Raven. The girl then walked away with her nose in the air.

Magenta started to laugh, that's what you did to make her so angry. You went and kissed her. That got to be the dumbest thing I've ever heard. The boys starred at her. Well ha ha yourself why don't you do it and see what happens growled the green boy. Magenta stopped laughing, I wouldn't dare, though I'm pretty sure she wouldn't kill me. She then walked away to make sure her mom was ok.

She stood in front of the door that Said Raven across the top. She pressed her ear against the door to try and see what she was doing. She could hear the words Azarath Metrion Xinthos faintly. Reluctantly Magenta knocked. The door slipped open with a bit of dark energy around it. She stepped into the gloomy room quietly. Are you ok asked magenta? Raven opened one eye I will be soon enough. Raven heaved a great sigh then continued to meditate. Azarath Metrion Xinthos, the words were repeated endlessly. Magenta floated up next to her mother and began to meditate with her. After a few minutes Magenta spoke, why did you get so mad, it was just a kiss, plus it was just some stupid dare. Again Raven opened one eye, it may have been a stupid dare, but to kiss someone like that is a vast insult where I come from. Oh, was all Magenta said. They don't understand me as much as they'd like to think Raven said. They may be my friends, but they will never truly understand me like I understand them. Magenta was silent; she didn't know what to say. Finally she said something I know how you feel, her voice was gentle with understanding. I felt the same way with my family. My brother was always trying to annoy me and get in the way; he never tried to see it my way. My parents never knew about my powers, I never told them. They wouldn't have understood they would have just taken me to see doctors. That's exactly what happened when my mom saw my red eyes and blackness surrounding me. I would have never shown her, but Trigon was attacking my mind. Eventually Magenta trailed off. Raven looked at her daughter, I understand you. And I think I understand you, for the most part at least. Raven wrapped her arms around her daughter. Normally she wouldn't show affection to anyone, but this just felt right. Magenta squeezed her mother back. I love you whispered Magenta. And I you whispered Raven back. The two stood there in each other's arms for several minutes.


	3. Part Three: A Walk in Your Shoes

**Part Three: A Walk In Your Shoes

* * *

  
**

It had been a week with the titans and Magenta loved it. She had learned to heal wounds from her mother, plenty of marshal arts from Robin, how to hack into computers from Cyborg and some interesting Tamaran moves from Star Fire. Beastboy had tried to teach her how to play video games but Magenta wasn't interested in the least.

She lay on her bed and read from the countless books Raven had. She flipped through a spell book fascinated by the spells and history it held. She stopped at a spell and read it out loud to herself, and then she added her magic words "Azarath Metrion Xinthos". She had no idea what the words in the spell meant but she said them anyway. Instantly her head started to throb. She yelled out in pain then collapsed onto her bed. Her head was pounding with pain. Raven who was meditating in her room fell to the ground with her head hurting. She had know idea why all of a sudden she had a headache. The pain grew in both of the girls' heads till unexpectedly it stopped. Magenta lay on the floor dizzy, the weird thing was she couldn't remember falling off her bed onto the floor. Raven sat up she was on a bed, she couldn't remember falling onto her bed. Magenta starred, she was not in her room she was in Raven's, and she wasn't in her clothes either, she was in Raven's. She stood up and knew at once something was not right. She felt her breasts they were both like way bigger. Raven stood up in Magenta's room in her daughter's clothes. She knew at once that her body was smaller. Her breasts weren't even all the way developed. Both Raven and Magenta slowly looked into a mirror. Raven starred into the mirror. Magenta screamed and stared in disbelief, the person she saw in the mirror was not herself but her mother Raven. How on earth did we switch bodies wondered Raven. A quick look at what Magenta had been reading explained it. She grabbed the book then teleported herself to her room. Magenta didn't even flinch when Raven appeared in the room, all she did was say "how". Raven rolled her eyes; "you just had to say a spell you didn't know anything about didn't you". Magenta's cheeks turned red in embarrassment, "uh sorry". Raven simply rolled her eyes again. "It was a good thing you said our magic words because if you didn't you would either be stuck in a completely different person chosen randomly or two people randomly would have switched," said Raven. "Oh then I'm glad I added the words" said Magenta, her cheeks still red. "So what's the spell to reverse it?" asked the younger girl. "There isn't one for the spell you used," answered Raven. "Great" Magenta said sarcastically, "how long will we be stuck like this?" "For about a week, I think" Raven said monotonously. "Well I guess it could be longer," said Magenta broadly.

Raven in Magenta's body sighed, "I guess you'll be the one fighting crimes". "What, Why do I have to, why not you" Magenta said in Raven's body. "Well one: none of the villains here know you exist and two: I'd like to keep it that way so nobody tries to use you against me" Raven said simply. "Ok, two problems one: I'm not experienced with fighting bad guys and Two: I don't know how to work my powers as good as you". Raven blew a strand of hair out of her face, "you may not be able to do as powerful stuff as me but I'm sure you'll do fine". "If you say so," responded Magenta not exactly sure.

"So what do we tell the others?" asked Magenta. "Leave that to me" said Raven. With a flash of coldness she was gone. As she appeared in the main room her white eyes appeared to normal. As usual Cyborg and Beastboy were playing some stupid video game and Robin was half-heartedly watching them as Star Fire made some mystery food in the kitchen. She stepped in front of the television. "Magenta move, I can't see where I'm going" yelled Beastboy. "Yea" agreed Cyborg, "how are we supposed to play"? "I am not moving," said Magenta's voice. Raven gave them one of her looks. Robin wasn't even paying attention, he had is nose in a magazine. "Excuse me but what is wrong," asked Stare Fire looking up from the bowl she was putting ingredients into. "Maggie won't move," whined Beastboy. "Oh so now you gave her a nickname" said Raven crossing her arms. "Uh why are speaking like there's a third person," asked Cyborg. "I'm not," said Raven rolling her eyes. "Wha" asked Beastboy confused. "I'm not Magenta" Raven said "and Beastboy I think if she heard you call her Maggie she'd personally kill you". "You sure look like Magenta" Stare Fire said looking puzzled. Robin Finally raised his head from his magazine, "ok what's going on". Beastboy opened his mouth to speak but Raven stopped him; "I have something to say and if you could all be quiet I will tell you what's going on". Beastboy shut his mouth. "Ok first I'm not Magenta I'm Raven. Magenta said some spell she didn't know anything about and it apparently made us switch bodies." Everybody starred. "How'd we know you two aren't playing a joke on us", asked Beastboy? Robin glanced at Beastboy "I don't think they are that kind of girls". "I agree," stated Star Fire. "Well there's a first for everything" said Beastboy. Raven rolled her eyes.

Then the alarm went off. Robin jumped off the couch and went to the computer screen, "Looks like it's Slade". Raven's eyes widened, she knew her daughter wouldn't be able to handle Slade. Raven hurried out of the room and ran to her room before the other titans could call her name. "So how"… began Magenta, but she was cut off. "You need to get out of my body" Raven said. "Like how, I though it would wear off eventually" said Magenta. Raven looked at her, "now's not the time" she said sternly. Magenta stood there confused. "If our souls come out of our bodies we can switch back, but only for a short while since we still need to be in each other's body" said Raven. Magenta starred, "like how do I do that". "Sit in meditation position and repeat after me," said Raven. Magenta obeyed. After whispering a couple of strange words they both yelled out their magic words. Raven's soul rose first, her body was outlined with her black energy. Magenta was a bit slower. She hadn't been separated from her body before. She couldn't figure out why her mother was in such a hurry. Both souls swirled around together for a second then they landed into their own body. This kinda feels funny said Magenta back in her own body. Raven didn't answer, she was connecting her soul to her body the best she could. When she opened her eyes they were white, "if your soul need to get back to your body let it, I can stay out of my body way longer then you. When you come back we'll just have to share my body". "Uh ok" Magenta said. Then the body she was previously in disappeared.

"Well are you finally ready to go" asked Beastboy, "and let me guess you're not Raven you're Magenta". Yea sure whatever Raven said quickly, we need to go now. Robin looked at her," no offence Magenta but I don't think you're ready to fight Slade". Raven rolled her eyes, "I'm Raven now; Magenta and I", and she stopped. "I don't even think you'll get it, plus I don't think I have enough time to explain". So do I call you Rae or Maggie asked Beastboy. Raven slapped him over the head, neither she yelled. Beastboy I think you can at least wait till we kick some bad guy's butt till you bother Raven. Beastboy rubbed his head "uh sure".

Magenta meditated while the titans went off to fight Slade. She found it hard to meditate; being away from the body she had switched into took a lot of energy. She soon gave up. After an hour magenta was struggling to stay in her body. Remembering what Raven said she let go. Her soul rose up and shot towards where ever her mother was.

Raven held up a shield while Slade shot at her, and then she flung dark energy at him. He dodged to the right where Robin was waiting. Slade was tossed into the wall. Star Fire immediately started to shoot star bolts at him. As Slade jumped onto his feet and shielded himself from the star bolts a blur of black entered the room and absorbed itself into Raven. Slade raised an eyebrow. "Hi, how's the fight" asked Magenta? "Honestly I thought you wouldn't have lasted that long" Raven said. Since the two were in the same body they would be able to see what the other saw. They both would be able to read each other's minds.

Slade touched a button on his arm and many robots appeared. There was at least five for every Titan. Raven/Magenta's eyes glowed white. Raven thrust a bolt of black lightning at the robots around her. Magenta who was in the same body as Raven felt how powerful her mother really was. The robots fell to the ground and exploded from the women's dark energy. Raven gave a little evil smile. Magenta wasn't sure what to make of the smile. "Get Slade," bellowed Raven "I can handle this". The other titans looked up. "Are you sure" shouted Robin? Raven glared at him, "yea like I would say go Get Slade if I wasn't sure". Robin shrugged. As the four Titans moved onto Slade Raven rose into the air. Blackness covered her body. "Azarath Metrion Xinthos", Raven and Magenta yelled at the same time. The room swirled with their dark energy. Each robot fell to ground and one by one they started to explode. As Slade tried to get away Robin threw himself on top of the villain. Slade rolled over and pinned Robin down. He threw some bombs that released smoke around him. In the smoke he disappeared.

Back at the tower Raven went back into her daughter's body. Magenta was relieved that her mother was out because it was starting to feel a bit crowded. Raven left the room abruptly. Magenta sat on the floor and starred at herself in the mirror. It wasn't her image it was her mothers. I wonder if Raven ever wears anything else Magenta thought out loud. Menolly grunted in agreement. Her mother had already explained what happened. Though she did not understand it she believed her mother. Most of the white spots on the deer's back were gone. Her mature fur was starting to come in. Magenta stroked the deer's back. Menolly curled up in her lap. As mush as she didn't want to admit it she kind of missed her family. She missed her mom, she didn't even have a clue what was going on when she left; she missed her dad, he didn't even know about any of this; and she also missed her stupid brother, yea he made her life difficult but he was her brother that was his job, just like he made his life difficult.

She lifted the deer of her lap and went and found a piece of paper. She started to write a letter to adoptive family.

_**Dear Family,**_

_**I am fine; please don't be worried about me. I stopped the world from ending. It was difficult to stop him; I had to use every ounce of my power and energy in me. I found my birth mother, well she actually found me. She could sense him coming trough me. She healed me. She looks just like me. We have the same hair, eyes and even skin color. I'm living with her and her friends right now. She's half demon, which means I'm ¼. I've learned much here. I've learned how to use my powers. My mother has the same powers I do and we have the same magic words. I'm a mother of a fawn. I named her Menolly. I'm sorry I left, but you could never have understood me. It's for the best this way. I'm never going to come home for I have already found my true home. I miss you all, even you Zack. I'm sorry.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Magenta**_

_**PS: if you wish to write a letter back to me put it in my room. I will sense it and appear it to me.**_

_**Good Bye**_

I folded the paper into thirds then put it into an envelope and ceiled it shut. I appeared the envelope on the fridge under a magnet. I knew this was how it had to be. I could never go back.

I began to miss my own body the next day. My mother's body was different, I wasn't used to it and I'm pretty sure she isn't used to mine. Raven trained me harder today. She wanted to make sure I would fine when fighting against criminals. I knew she didn't want me to make her look bad, but the thing was she was a lot better than me.

The alarm sounded when I was meditating. I fell from the air and landed on my butt. I wondered whom I would be fighting today. It was Cinderblock and Plasmias in two separate locations. We would have to split up. I was sent with Beastboy and Cyborg to fight Plasmias. Robin and Star Fir would take on Cinderblock. I knew this wouldn't be easy for me, but I knew I could do it plus my mom believed in me.

Beastboy turned into a bird and I flew and I put Cyborg on some of my dark energy. I was ready. We flew to the scene fast. Immediately Cyborg started to shoot at him with his sonic cannon. I sliced the glob into pieces with my energy, my eyes glowing slightly. I smiled, but my smile faded when the pieces came back together. Beastboy charged Plasmias in T-rex form. A gooey arm punched Beastboy in the head and he was thrown back in human form. Blackness surrounded my body, I yelled Azarath Metrion Xinthos under my breath the whole glob exploded. Leaving a boy knocked out. We secured him before he woke up.

Meanwhile Robin threw his body at Cinderblock and knocked him back. Star Fire shot star bolts at the rock pushing him back even further. Bombs were thrown at Cinderblock by Robin the exploded, but didn't seem to do much damage. Star Fire lit up her hands with a big star bolt and collided with him. The rock was smashed into the wall dazed. Cinderblock was soon in custody.

I disappeared once I knew every thing was fine. I appeared myself in the woods. I needed to think. Darkness soon covered everything and stars started to appear in the sky. I sat on a boulder and starred at the sky. I could sense my family reading my letter. A few tears slid from my violet eyes. I knew this was where I was supposed to be, but still, I wondered what would have happened if I had stayed. There was no point in thinking this, I can't undo the past, and there wouldn't be a point. I sighed deeply then lifted myself into the air and started to meditate. After a moment I could feel Raven's presence. Neither of us said a word. We didn't need to, she could probably sense what was wrong and I could sense what she felt. I starred at the stars not really thinking of anything anymore. Raven watched her daughter, she didn't really know what to say, and she didn't really have any of this kind of this kind of experience. But she did have experience with leaving her family. Raven slowly opened her mouth, I know what it feels like to leave the ones you love behind, she spoke with a quiet gentle voice. Magenta turned her head to look at her mother; she wasn't sure what to say in return. Raven spoke again; "it's ok to leave and go back to them, I'll understand. They're your family, they've raised you, and you love them. If you feel like you should go back you shouldn't hesitate, but you might want to wait until you're back in your own body though." A few tears ran down my cheeks, "I can't" I said, "I already told them I was never going to come back. This is my home, this is where I feel right, I don't want to leave you; I love you" Raven placed her daughter against her body and embraced her. "I know this is hard and confusing" said Raven, "but if you want, you can always visit your family". "They aren't my family" I said, "you and the rest of the titans are my family, they're merely my old family now".


	4. Part Four: an Unexpected Visit Home

**Part Four: An Unexpected Visit Home**

* * *

Sorry it took so long for the update. i've been sort of busy and plus i'm writing other stories too. hope you enjoy. sorry if it's too long. i got a bit excited. :-)

* * *

Early the next morning Magenta woke in her own body. It was only 2:00 AM. She opened her eyes slowly and looked around herself. She was in her mother's room. She sat up and looked down at herself. She was in her own body. She sighed in relief. It would be nice to be back. Now she wouldn't have to fight crime anymore, Raven would be back to doing that. Magenta rolled out of bed and appeared in her room. Menolly was curled up next to her mother thinking it was she. Menolly whispered Magenta into the deer's mind. The deer stirred then opened her eyes. She looked at Magenta's body thinking it was Raven instead. It's me Menolly; I'm back in my body. The growing deer sat up then jumped off the bed, carefully making sure she would not wake Raven. She wagged her small white tail. Magenta patted the deer and looked at her sleeping mother. She looked peaceful. She had a sudden urge to sleep with her. She wanted to know what it felt like to sleep with her real mother. Magenta slowly crawled in making sure she didn't disturb the sleeping telepathic. Once she was in Menolly jumped back on and curled up in between the two. The girl was asleep in a moment.

Raven woke starring into her daughter's sleeping face. Well I guess we switched back she thought. She sat up and slid the covers off her. It felt great to be back inside her own body now. She stood then stretched. She looked over at her daughter and smiled. She looked peaceful. The scene did look achward though, because a deer was curled up by Magenta's stomach. The pair looked cute together. I need a picture thought the young women. She appeared into her room and found a camera and appeared back. She quietly took a picture without the flash on. There was already enough light in the room from the sun. She smiled down at her digital camera. Then she quietly left the room.

Magenta woke up about 20 minutes later. She stroked the sleeping deer's soft fur. Menolly opened her eyes and licked her mothers face. The girl kissed her on the snout. The deer sighed in contentment. Then she began to stand up in her four legs. Magenta sat up. She was smiling. She didn't really know why though. She just felt really happy. She hadn't felt this happy in forever it felt.

She flung the covers aside and got dressed in a blue t-shirt, jeans and a pair of tennis shoes. She walked to the door with Menolly at her heels. Almost every one was up. It was only the green man who wasn't up. Magenta thought it was strange how he remained Beastboy even though he wasn't really a boy anymore. I guess he never really grew up she thought. None of the titans had really grown up. Her mom was probably the most grown one out of all of them. It didn't matter to her though. They were her family. She wasn't sure if they knew that though. Did they think she was eventually going to leave? Oh Magenta hoped not, because she wasn't. She was staying right here.

As she began to make herself breakfast, she could sense Raven looking at her awkwardly. Magenta ignored the feeling. She already knew why she was looking at her that way. After a few minutes a sleepy Beastboy walked into the room with a yawn. Magenta glanced up at him. He was in his uniform, but still looked like a mess. "Yo BB, clean yourself up" said Cyborg when he looked at his green friend. Maybe after breakfast he said sleepily. More like never said Raven rolling her eyes. The green boy made no comment. The girl thought that was strange, he was always saying something back whenever Raven said anything. Why not this time?

When she was done making her breakfast Magenta disappeared. She appeared in the woods with Menolly beside her. The deer began to eat the bright green grass hungrily. "You know" started Magenta; "you don't have to stay in the tower. You can stay out here where you're free. You're getting old enough and…" she trailed off. "I could visit you and you could sleep with me anytime you want. You should be able to explore the world, make friends, and be free. Not be cooped up in a tower". Menolly who had stopped eating was starring at her mother. She didn't like this idea and the girl could tell. "Ok, how about this, I leave you out here all day, and then you can tell me how you liked it. Sound good?" said Magenta. The deer nuzzled Magenta in agreement then bounded off. The girl watched her deer daughter bounce of into the forest. "I need to make her able to stand on her own" she thought.

She appeared in her room. She started to meditate. It hadn't been two minutes before the alarm went off. Magenta could tell something was really wrong. It wasn't because the alarm was going off, it was more of she could sense where the trouble was. It was Slade and he had found her family, well her old family. Oh crap she thought. She ran out into the main room. "It's not even close to this city" said Robin. "No it's not" agreed Cyborg. "Why would Slade be attacking there?" asked Raven. "Because that's where my family is" Magenta yelled as she entered the room. They all looked at the girl. "So that's where you're from" said Beastboy. "I think we have more important matters" said Star Fire. "What's the fastest way to get there" Robin asked Magenta. "This way" she said letting her dark energy take a hold of them. They began to disappear.

Magenta concentrated. It was a long ways away. It wouldn't be easy to teleport five people and herself. Coldness swept through four of the titans bodies. Raven and Magenta didn't feel it. They were used to it. Coldness seemed to just be a part of them. As they began to materialize on top of a building Magenta could feel a small bit of her energy drain away from her. Magenta's eyes were black. Blackness began to disappear from around them. The six of them stood there. Beastboy shivered, "next time can't you warn us?" he asked. Magenta glanced over at him, her eyes still black as night when there isn't a single star in the sky, "Sorry". "Exactly where are we?" asked Robin. "Were on top of an office building, about seven blocks from where I used to live" Magenta said with icy dark coldness. Beastboy almost shivered again, but this time from the tone of her voice. Raven could feel her daughter's anxiousness, anger, and worry. How did he found out about Magenta, Raven thought to herself. They hadn't let anyone see or know about her. Magenta was thinking about the same thing. How did he find them she thought?

Robin began to speak, "ok, we need to devise a plan. Do we know where Slade is? If not how do we find out. And what are we going to do about Magentas family? How are we going to explain to them what is going on?" Magenta didn't like the way he said Magenta's family. They weren't her family. At least not anymore. Raven touched her temples and tried to sense where Slade was. She didn't get anything. "I can't sense him" said Raven. As she said this there was an explosion. Magenta's eyes widened. The explosion was happening not 20 feet from her old house. I think we found him whispered Magenta full of fear, not for herself but for her but for her previous family. "Ok new plan, attack Slade and get any people out of the way and to safety" said Robin quickly.

They quickly moved into action. Star Fire took Robin; Beastboy took Cyborg in the shape of a Pterodactyl, Raven flew on her own and Magenta followed way behind. She wasn't sure what to do. She didn't want to see them again. She didn't want them to know. But on the other hand the titans might need her help and she still did care a bit about them. They had been her family. Sure her brother was annoying, but he was still sort of her brother, and even though her parents didn't understand her or know anything about her they cared about her. That was all they should really matter. Right? As they came closer to her house they could see a lot of smoke, fire everywhere and people screaming and running in circles. It was chaotic. "So, exactly how do we get everyone to calm down?" asked Cyborg. Robin looked back at him, "I'm not entirely sure, but we have to remove them". I'm on it said Raven and Magenta at the same time. "Are we not sure that we won't frighten them further?" asked Star Fire. "We'll try to warn them first" said Raven calmly. "How?" Magenta asked. "By simply entering their minds and telling them" said Raven. "Wont that just freak them out more?" she asked. "It might, but we can't say that we didn't warn them" said Raven her eyes turning white. "Fair enough" she answered her eyes still black.

Raven and Magenta flew in opposite directions. The smoke was thick, but Magenta could sense everything around her. She spoke in a neutral voice in the peoples' minds. Then she would move them with her dark energy. She did this over and over. Through the blinding smoke she could hear Robin attacking Slade. As she heard him thrown back she heard star bolts fly from Star Fire's hands. Magenta made sure to avoid the battle. As she was about to descend lower to the ground a green man was thrown at her. She was too surprised to do anything. He hit her screaming and they both fell to the ground. Beastboy looked at her and said he was sorry only to notice that she wasn't listening. He looked in the direction she was looking at and didn't see a thing. He looked back at her and was going to ask her what she was doing when he heard her voice quickly say Azarath Metrion Xinthos. Black energy sprung from her right hand. Beastboy hurriedly stood up. Magenta was already on her feet by the time he stood up. A small sly smile came across her face as she pulled Slade in front of her. She held onto him firmly. Blackness bound his hands and legs together and also covered his mouth. "Dude, you got him" yelled Beastboy. Magenta didn't say anything. She could hear his thoughts. He wanted her inside of his head. "My dear do you really think it is going to be that easy?" Slade said. Magenta answered back inside his head, "I believe not. I know the way you fight. You are only testing me". "Very smart aren't you. Tell me are you expecting this" as the man said this. Sparkling lightening intertwined with her energy and wrapped itself up to her. It shocked her.

Pain covered her whole body. She tried to not think about the pain and hold him. The pain was overwhelming her mind. Her body didn't know what to do, but to get away from the pain. Her body overpowered her thoughts and made her release him. She fell to the ground with tears in her eyes. Her breathing was fast and hard. Beastboy tried to protect her but failed. He only got shocked as well and crumpled to the ground.

Raven heard the scream. She doubted there was one person in the neighborhood who didn't hear it. Feeling her daughter's pain she flew as fast as she could to her side. She saw Beastboy being shocked. "AZARATH METRION XINTHOS" she yelled. Slade turned to face her, but he was a little late. Darkness struck him the chest and held him firmly against the ground. Robin was by her side within minutes, then Star Fire and finally Cyborg. "Release him on my command" said Robin. Raven merely nodded. "Cyborg Get on his left and Star Fire get on his right" his voice was filled with anxiousness. "I'll get on his back and Raven stay on his front" he said. Raven nodded again. Star Fire, Cyborg and Robin moved to their positions. "And…. NOW" yelled Robin. Raven released him. They all attacked without hesitation.

Magenta opened her eyes. She was coming back to her senses. She could hear the titans minus one fighting slade a few yards off. She slowly sat up and examined herself. When she was sure she was ok she looked at Beastboy. He was out cold. His body hadn't been able to handle as much pain as hers was capable of handling. Even though she was a bit weak she started to heel him. Her hand glowed a soft white as she passed it over his body. After a few seconds his eyes moved under his eye lids and then they opened. "Hey", he said a bit weak. Magenta looked down at him with tenderness, "you ok". The man sat up as her hand stopped glowing. "Ugh, I will be here in a minute" he answered. "How're you" Beastboy asked. "I'm fine" answered the girl. They both helped each other stand up. He turned his head towards the fight, "looks like we're missin all the fun". Magenta gave a small chuckle, "trust me, I don't think we're missing much" the man smiled, "wanna go kick some butt". "Why not?" was all the girl said. They both ran over to join in the fight.

Robin and Cyborg fought hand to hand combat with Slade. Raven and Star Fire started on the few robots that were appearing out of nowhere. There were four. Each of the girls was fighting two at a time. Beastboy turned into a tiger and leapt at one that Star Fire was fighting, "need a little help". Star Fire smiled, "yes please". Magenta was left to fight alongside Raven, as usual it seemed. Under her hood Raven gave a small smile, "feeling better". "For the most part, yes", answered Magenta. Magenta wished that she had a hood too, so that she might be able to conceal her face as well. Raven could sense the girl's want. When they both hit the robots back, Raven took off her cloak and handed it to the girl, "here, I haven't fought for a long time without it, but I might as well try it". Magenta was shocked; she already knew that she never took of her cloak. She took the cloak from her mother's hands and slid it on. It was soft and comforting. It was only slightly too big.

Beastboy and Star Fire hit their robots at the same time. They went flying back. Beastboy raised his head and starred."Dude, Raven you're not wearing your cloak", then he saw that Magenta was wearing it, "but you are?" Star Fire looked up to where her green friend was pointing and starred for a moment too. "You look very nice without it" said the Tamaranian. Raven rolled her eyes and mumbled "thanks". Magenta smiled shyly under her hood.

Their attention turned elsewhere when they heard Robin and Cyborg hit the ground at the same time. Raven and Magenta reacted quickly. They both let their powers surround him. Star Fire and Beastboy checked on Robin and Cyborg. "Oh how sweet, Raven, your sharing your precious cloak" Slade paused "with your daughter, I believe she is". Magenta's eyes widened a bit, how did he know? Raven's eyes narrowed and turned black, "shut up". She didn't like where this was going. "Don't worry, I will not harm her… much, if she cooperates" the man said with and evil smile. Magenta's eyes turned black as well. Static like energy covered her hands and lifted her hair up a bit. "NO" she yelled. Then she attacked with full force. She moved easily and swiftly with her energy. Raven was surprised of how well Magenta could actually fight with magic.

Magenta said a spell she didn't even know she knew. She went with her gut. "Azarath... Metrion... Xinthos" Slade's eyes widened slightly. He didn't know that the girl knew that spell. Raven didn't even know that she knew it. Slade met Magenta's energy with a blinding static light. Magenta shut her eyes and let her senses tell her where to attack. She pushed against the power. She thought she was going to win. But he surprised her with pretending that she was winning that hit her abdomen as hard as he possibly could. Magenta heard her mom yell something as it impacted her. Her breath was squeezed unwillingly out of her lungs. She went flying backwards. She felt her back hit glass, and then her body hit a floor. She struggled to bring air back into her body. She coughed and tried to move. She ached all over. She could feel something trickling down her lower back. Was that blood? She moved her hand to her back and felt a shard of glass stuck in it. She groaned.

"Magenta", the voice was soft and sounded scarred. Magenta let her head stop spinning. When it did she realized she had landed in her old room. She heard the voice say her name again, but a little louder. She recognized that voice, "Zack…?" She tilted her head and saw movement under her previous bed. Then a boy's head popped out slightly. "Magenta, is that you?" the boy asked. "Zack what are you doing under my bed?" asked magenta as she pulled the shard of glass from her back. She held back her scream. "Hiding" he answered, "you're bleeding". Magenta got to her knees, "I know. Where's mom and dad?" "I don't know, they said they were going to the store and hour ago. And hour ago had it really been that long. Zack still seemed stunned to see her. Tears came to his eyes, "I didn't think you were ever coming back". Magenta raised her eyes to meet his; "I'm not" her voice was dark. "Then what are you doing here?" asked her brother. "Saving all of you", she answered quietly. He opened his mouth to say something, but his sister stopped him, I have to get you out here. "But your hurt" said Zack. "It doesn't matter", said Magenta "I'll heel myself later". Then she dragged her brother out from under her bed.

She knew she was going to have to fly. Magenta took his hand, "hold on tight". Then she rose in the air and took off. Zack was so surprised that he screamed. Magenta covered his mouth with a bit of blackness. She entered his mind with ease, "if you scream I'll cover your mouth, if you can control yourself then I'll uncover it". "How'd you", Zack was cut off by Magenta, "answer the question". "I won't make a sound" he said. The darkness around his mouth disappeared. "I can Sense Mom and dad" said she. Mom and dad, it felt weird to say that. Zack didn't say a word, but he did tighten his grip on her hand. "I'll drop you off about a block away" his sister said. "Don't you want to see them?" asked her brother. "No" was all Magenta said.

She landed gently on the ground. Her brother let go of her hand. Her eyes were a mixture of black and white swirls. Zack starred at her. He had never seen her like this. Was she even human? Magenta's eyes almost turned a bit of red when she heard that thought in his head. Is she human, yes I'm human; does he think I'm a monster? But I'm not all human. I have a bit of evilness lurking in me, my demon side. "Will I ever see you again?" asked the boy. "Hopefully never again" answered the girl. "Why? Do you hate me, us?" asked her brother alarmed. "No. I don't hate you, not anyone. But it is better this way. I have my own life to live. My own family" said Magenta. The boy looked confused. Magenta didn't say anything else. She sunk down into the ground with her energy surrounding her.

She appeared near the fight. Everyone was beginning to tire. Fire was everywhere. Smoke was covering the whole battlefield. It was a bit more difficult to breath. She shot Slade back with a blast of her powers when all of them were knocked back at the same time. This fight was taking too long. The girl knew it was her he wanted. He's not getting me she thought. The boys lay on the ground unconscious. Star Fire was having a bit of trouble standing and Raven lay there with her eyes open, too tired to move. The woman felt weak. Almost everything seemed to be drained out of her. Magenta wasn't sure how to defeat him. How was he was not tired? "AZARATH METRION XINTHOS!" the girl yelled her magic words almost as loud as she could. Energy spiraled away from his body; grasping the evil man. Her power somehow cleared a bit of the smoke. It was easier to breath. She threw him against the ground again and again, trying to weaken him and interrupt his thought patterns. It appeared to be working

Star fire helped Raven up, who looked like she was about to fall over again. None of the boys were stirring at all. "I am most worried about our friends. Are they not ok? When will they wake up?" asked the tamaran girl anxiously. Raven spoke quietly, "they'll be fine. I don't have enough energy to tend to them. Magenta will need our help". "How are we to help, if our bodies are so very tired?" Star Fire asked. Raven looked at the boys, "I have an idea. I hope they don't mind". "Mind what" asked her friend curiously. "Us stealing some of their energy, or the energy that's left. They aren't going to wake up any time soon. We might as well make use of their energy" answered the half demon. "I suppose I don't mind, as long as we apologize when they are awake" said Star Fire. Raven knelt by Beastboy. She gripped his arm and let most of his energy come to her. It felt very refreshing. She then did this to Cyborg then lastly Robin. She touched her friend's arm and split the energy between them equally. There was enough for at least one more heavy battle.

Almost all of the smoke was gone. Magenta could now actually make people out on the side lines. She slid her hood back on. Her back ached. It was still gently bleeding. She concentrated on Slade. She stopped hitting him against the ground. The girl held him out in front of her, "what do you want with me?" He smiled, "isn't it obvious. You hold so much power and evilness inside of you. I wish to use you, to teach you. I have already tried with your mother. It didn't work. I have a feeling it'll work with you. You are more open and less strong. I will control you". "You will not dare" screamed Magenta. Her eyes almost turned red. She took control of herself quickly.

Zack lifted his head. He hadn't moved from his spot yet. He thought he heard Magenta yell. The smoke was beginning to clear. He could see his sister fighting some guy. Who is this guy? He recognized his sister's angry dagger look. She must be pissed he thought. He saw her thrown back. He couldn't help her, even if he wanted to. What the heck was going on?

Magenta landed a few feet away from Slade. She got to her feet. Before she could attack star bolts came flying out of the sky at the man. Raven and Star Fire had come to help her. Star Fire's eyes glowed emerald greed While Raven's illuminated white. Energy was radiating off of the half demon. She had had enough. She was ready to end this. Slade was ready for them. He avoided all their attacks with ease it seemed. Both Magenta and Raven were growing angry. Star Fire tried to kick him square in the chest. Slade grabbed her around the ankle and threw her into the dirt. She hit her head hard on the ground. All she could see was blackness then she began to see light as her eyes began to refocus. Raven was now attacking with Magenta hanging back. Claws started to extend out of his gloves. He dug them across Raven's belly. She screeched in pain. Blood began to soak her torso. Magenta's eyes widened then narrowed with sheer anger. "MOM", screamed the girl.

The boys stirred. Robin opened his eyes, "did I just hear Magenta call Raven mom"? Beastboy moaned, "she called someone mom". Everyone had heard it. Star Fire who was beginning to sit up was in pure shock. Even the people on the side lines had heard it. Zack starred in disbelieve. His sister had found a, her mother. It didn't make any sense. Since when did she have another mother? His parents had heard it too, but didn't see it. They were too far back in the crowd to see anything. But they knew it was Magenta, by voice.

Magenta let a bit of her anger loose. She wouldn't let anyone hurt her family like that, especially her mother. She attacked in rage with her eyes turning crimson. Slade was expecting an attack, but not an attack from a girl who was losing her emotions. The girl threw herself at the man. Static energy surrounded her body. She gave a punch to his jaw. Slade went flying backwards. Blackness seemed to be seeping from the ground. Slade kicked her in the side. Magenta hissed and sent him flying into the sky. Magenta's demon side was coming forward. Even if she was only ¼ she could still do plenty of damage. Slade threw bombs at her, but she threw them back with darkness. He avoided them and lashed out at the girl. He struck her in the chest. She collided with a nearby house. She looked up with furry. Her eyes were changing. They turned from two crimson eyes to four of them. Magenta gave a growl and attacked again.

While Magenta fought Star Fire tried to help Raven. Her friend was barely conscious, and she was bleeding heavily. The alien princess didn't know what to do. How was she to stop all of the bleeding? The boys stumbled over weakly. They had no idea what was going on. Beastboy spoke, his voice was scratchy "did anyone know about Raven and Magenta". Everyone shook their heads. Raven tried to speak. Her voice came out only as a quiet whisper, "I need to heel myself". Star Fire barely heard her dark friend's voice. She quickly tilted her head, "what do you need"? Raven didn't answer with her voice. She answered with her actions. She tiredly lifted her hand and touched her tamaran friend. She immediately drew out some of her energy. Star Fire knew what she was doing. She felt her body being slowly drained of energy. She didn't mind though. All she wanted was for her friend to heel herself. And if she needed all of it so what.

Dust sprang up in the air. Magenta could tell Slade was finally starting to tire. Slade knew he was being weakened, but he still had some tricks up his sleeves. The claws came out of his gloves again and a form of energy shot out at the girl. He shot them everywhere making it difficult for her to avoid all of them. Magenta soon made a tiny mistake and was hit. The power hit her whole body. Magenta screamed with wrath. Slade kept pushing the ¼ demon back. Magenta's mind was too clouded with anger and hate to do anything at the moment. She couldn't think straight, but Slade could think just fine. He flung her into the air. He then jumped up and sent her spiraling into the ground.

The girl made a small crater from the impact. She landed about a half a block from her previous family. Zack had now joined them and was trying to explain to his parents what happened when Magenta fell out of the sky and hit the ground. Everyone screamed. Zack held his parents back from trying to go to his sister. He was pretty sure she could handle it and tried telling them that.

Magenta jumped back to her feet and blood began to spread across her top front teeth. Everyone starred in awe and horror. Zack's mouth fell open. What had happened to his sister? His parents almost fainted at the sight of their runaway daughter. Magenta gave an unearthly growl under her breath and pulled Slade in front of her with her powers. She was ready to kill. Her demon side had taken over her entire body. All she wanted right now was this man's blood and she was going to shed it.

Raven began to sit up. Her body began to mend itself. The pain was reduced by a great amount. They all had heard Magenta's scream. The mother could sense her daughter's rage and hate. She knew it was because Slade hat hurt her. She probably would have done about the same thing if it was Magenta in her place. She knew the girl was in her killing mode. Raven had to stop her. She didn't want her father getting into her daughter's head because her demon side was in control. She had to do something, NOW.

Magenta's mind was clouded with her demon. She began to cut through his armor. She sliced down into his arm's skin. She cut deep into him, almost all the way to the bone. Slade screamed in pain and tied to kick the girl off of him, but he couldn't move. She held onto him strongly. She spoke. Her voice was deeper and full of anger, hate and pure evilness, "prepare to die. You shall leave this world in pain, begging for mercy. And when you die I shall absorb your soul. I will enjoy it so very much". Magenta through her head back and laughed sinfully. She was filled with such joy.

Everyone near her was terrified. The girl began to cut through other parts of his body. She wasn't exactly sure how she wanted to kill Slade. Would she make his body explode, cut through his heart, behead him or simply choke him? There were too many ways to do this. The chocking didn't appeal to her. Exploding his body would make too big of a mess and beheading him would cause a quick death. She went with the cutting into his heart. Magenta planned to do this slowly and when he couldn't be in anymore pain, kill him. It would be simple.

She grinned as she began to slice threw his chest with her dark powers. The man continued to scream in agonizing throbbing pain. Raven knew she had to stop this quickly. As much as she liked the idea of him being dead, she couldn't let her daughter kill him like this and plus she wanted to be the one that finally eventually killed him. He had caused her so much pain in her life. "**STOP**" screamed Raven. All eyes turned to her. Magenta lifted her eyes to the voice. Apart of her was so happy that she was better but another part of her still wanted to kill. She struggled to gain control of herself. Then a deep voice entered her mind and she screamed. "Kill him" ordered Trigon. "No" yelled Magenta, "STOP IT. GET OUT". She fell over and almost on top of Slade. Her eyes turned white for s split second then back to four crimson eyes. He had control of her. "Fine, my grand-daughter I will kill him later. Instead let's kill mommy" laughed Trigon. **"****NO**" shrieked Magenta. Tears welled in her eyes. She didn't have control of her body, he did.

Raven grew angry. She knew he was inside her head. She hadn't been this angry in a long time. Her eyes turned red. The fight began. Blackness was everywhere. Darkness was thrown back and forth. Then Magenta's energy turned red. Trigon was now beginning to use his own power. Magenta screamed and cried as she beat on the walls that surrounded her in her own mind. "Hush" Trigon yelled at her. He gave a small shock to quiet her. The girl fell to her knees and she wept. She didn't know what to do. He was going to kill her mom, his daughter. She held herself, she had to get out. Had to stop this.

As Trigon turned his full attention his little girl Magenta said a spell under her breath and added the words Azarath Metrion Xinthos. Her body began to disappear with difficulty. After much pushing she threw herself out of her body. Her soul floated there in the sky for a second. Then she flew into her mother's body. She was crying. Raven looked up in her mind to see her daughter. She had escaped. She rushed to her side and held her. "It's ok, everything is going to be fine" comforted Raven in her mind as her body fought her father. "How do you know" cried Magenta. The women's eyes turned white, "I know because we've both defeated him before and we can do it again, but this time together". Raven stood the girl up and wiped the tears from her eyes. Magenta hugged her around the waist and laid her head on her mother's breasts. She didn't want to ever let go again. She wanted to stay this way forever. Raven drew them apart. She rested her hands on Magenta's shoulders. "Are you ready?" she asked. The ¼ demon nodded. "Then let's do it" said the half demon.

Both the girls eyes were white as they began give Trigon everything they had. Raven's powers turned white and her leotard also turned snow white. Whiteness surrounded her hands, "This ends now… father". _Everyone around seemed surprised to hear that. No one here knew that Raven was a half demon and that Trigon had taken over Magenta's body. Zack's eyes widened as Magenta's body began to shift._ Trigon may have not been out of his holding place all the way, but that didn't mean he couldn't turn this girl's body into one that looked like his. Magenta's body turned red and horns began to grow from its head. The body began to grow larger. "I shall not be taken back so easily" he yelled. "We'll see" bellowed Raven. The women's and girl's eyes began to glow brighter. Power radiated off Raven's body. She rose into the air. "Follow my lead" whispered Raven to Magenta. The girl nodded her head.

The other titans were amazed. It seemed that Trigon was somehow back. "How is it that he's back?" yelled Beastboy. "I don't think he is exactly all the way here" answered Cyborg. "How can that be" questioned Star Fire. "I don't exactly know" said the half robot, "This subject is a bit confusing to me" he added. "I think that part of his mind is here, Star, but his body is somewhere else… that's the most sense I can make of it" said Robin. "I think I partly understand" stated Star Fire. "I think I'm still confused" said BB.

Raven and Magenta shot at him with a beam of white light. Redness mixed with black came to meet it. "Give up" yelled the demon, "you cannot defeat me again. I am too powerful". "You wish" shouted Raven. "Hahahaha" Trigon laughed at them, "don't believe me, then I'll show you". The sky turned black and the clouds that were in it shot out crimson lightening. Raven grinded her teeth together, and Magenta gave a growl. They split their work. Magenta concentrated on the lightening, while Raven dealt with Trigon. It worked for the most part. Raven began to chant an extraordinarily powerful spell. Her voice was calm and deep and showed no hint of emotion. The spell shot out of Raven. White spilled out of her mouth, eyes and hands. "NO" screamed Trigon, "I won't go back". "Yes you will" bellowed Raven. "Then I am not going back alone" screamed the demon. He lashed out and took hold of the Magenta's soul. He dragged her out and began to pull her towards him. "RAVEN" screamed Magenta as she tried to attach her soul to her mother's body. "MAGENTA" screamed Raven.

Magenta continued to scream as she was pulled closer to the demon. He was laughing, "don't worry my dear Raven … I'll good care of her". "NO" bellowed Raven. The spell was almost done. She'd let it finish itself. She dashed down to grab her daughter. The mother grasped her daughter's hand. Magenta held on tight, "don't let go". "I'll never let go of you as long as I live" said Raven crying. With her free hand she hit her father in the head with a black beam. Surprised, he let go of Magenta. Raven flew as fast as she could out of the finishing spell. Trigon disappeared with blinding light. Raven held Magenta close to her in the air. It was over. He was gone


	5. Part Five: Explanations

**Part Five: Explanations**

**_Sorry about the whole wait. when my character gets nervous i get nervous, making it harder to write. hope you ejoy._**

* * *

Magenta felt week. She wanted to pass out. Her body lay on the ground, blood still pouring from her back. Raven was tired too. She let herself float gently to the ground. The girl fell back into her body. Her body was too weak to wake up. The only way she showed that life was in her was her slow soft breathing. Raven wasn't sure if she had enough energy to heel her daughter's back. It was starting to bleed heavily now. Did it really matter if she had enough energy? The women turned the girl's body over and began to heel the wound. "Azarath Metrion Xinthos" Raven held her hand lightly above the cut. Her hand started to glow just barely. She knew she'd pass out after this. She was using all the energy she had left. The wound on Magenta's back began to heel very slowly. Raven passed out in the middle of it and the heeling process finished on its own.

The rest of the titans had been watching everything from a safe distance. Now they began to approach their friends. "Does this mean they are going to take Magenta from us" asked Star Fire. Robin gave her a confused look, "I don't know? This whole situation is a little complicated. She has a family but also she has Raven who is her real mother. I'm not sure what's gonna happen". Beastboy dragged along, "man I want to pass out like them". "I'm not carrying you B" said Cyborg. Star Fire flew ahead of them. She had to make sure her dear friends were ok. The tamaranian hovered over their bodies. They didn't seem to be badly injured; they only had a few light scrapes and non bleeding cuts. That was all.

During that whole bizarre eerie fight Zack had let go of his parents. They all had pretty much starred in astonishment, each of their eyes basically popping out of their sockets. All that he could make of it was that something that appeared to be his sister's mother's father had possessed her. Then they destroyed it and they were both passed out. It didn't sound very real, but what he had already seen was essentially unreal too. His head hurt from thinking too much. It didn't make any sense. It seemed his parents didn't understand it either. They still stood there with their eyes huge. They all could see the strange hero's that had saved them walk towards their fallen teammates. Was Magenta apart of the team? It looked that way. Without even thinking he started to jog off. He had to see if his sister was ok. Their parents followed him. They needed an explanation to this whole mess.

Star Fire said their names, "Magenta, Raven, are you ok"? She didn't get an answer. "I don't think they can hear you Star" said Robin from behind her. "I'll run a quick scan" stated Cyborg tiredly. The others watched the half machine work. "Mmnmm, just as I suspected. Their bodies are in good condition. They're just unconscious" he said. "What about their minds?" asked Robin, "their mental and spiritual parts"? Cyborg gave a sigh, "hard to tell, they won't let me in. even in there unconscious state they still hold their mind barriers up". "Uh, guys, I think we're about to have company" said Beastboy tapping both Cyborg and Robin on the shoulder.

Magenta moaned as she began to come to her senses. Her poor body ached all over. Her mind was so messed up. Her muscles could hardly move. She tried to speak, but her words only came out as a quiet whisper "mom". Her eyes opened and the room began to spin around her. Her vision was blurry. She could hardly make out anything. When everything stopped spinning Magenta could tell that she was in a room. What room, she had no idea. She just knew that she wasn't home. Where was she? "I want to go home" whispered she. Her throat was sore and raspy. She needed something cold to drink desperately. The girl tied to sit up, but fell back down into a laying position. She was too weak.

Raven's eyes fluttered open. Where am I she thought? She closed her eyes, took a deep breath then tired to sit up. She kept her eyes shut. She was feeling very dizzy. She felt like she was on a merry go round that was never going to stop. Azarath Metrion Zinthos she thought. It was all she could do to keep herself from throwing up. Then her eyes shot open suddenly. Where was Magenta? She couldn't feel her, any of her. It was like her daughter didn't exist. It was a terrible feeling. She needed to find her, make sure she was ok. The women stood up shakily. When she gained her balance she made her way to the door. She turned the handle and looked out into the hallway. She looked both ways. Which way was the right way? She stumbled out and walked down to the right of the hallway. I really need to meditate thought Raven, things are going to start exploding any second now. Down the hall a door exploded open into pieces with blackness. Raven starred for a moment. That wasn't me… was it she thought. No it defiantly wasn't she would of known if it was her. That meant it was Magenta.

Crap thought Magenta. Other objects in her room began to explode. She couldn't do anything about it. She was too weak. The glass window shattered into a million pieces and a light bulb burst into small fragments. Raven entered the room. Magenta didn't see her at first. She was pulling her hair over her face and trying to curse, but nothing came out of her mouth. Darkness was everywhere making things explode. Raven laid a hand on her daughter's arm. Magenta startled tried to sit up. Her mother stoked her hair. "It's gonna be ok, whispered" Raven. Tears began to run down the girls face. She was struggling to gain control over herself. "Stop trying" Raven said, "you have no control right now and neither do I. let yourself go, rest". Raven's eyes were starting to glow white and more things started to explode.

After listening to things explode for about two minutes, Robin said "I'm pretty sure they're awake". "What gave that away" asked Cyborg sarcastically. They were all sitting on a couch. Magenta's adoptive parents weren't there at the moment. They had run to the store to get a few thins and had left Zack who was sitting in a chair starring at the Titans. "Who wants to bet who is blowing things up?" asked Beastboy. They all glared at Beastboy, this was so not the time for a joke. "He he, ok maybe not" said the green man turning his eyes to the floor. "If someone doesn't stop them they're gonna blow up the house" said Zack worriedly. "Robin looked at the boy, "I highly doubt that". Then a sudden burst of blackness changed his mind as the walls began to collapse.

"Ok, now try" shouted Raven over the noise, "scream the words with me. We have to gain control now, before we destroy too much". Magenta continued to cry. She hated when she felt like all she could do was cause destruction. "Azarath" started Raven; "Metion Xinthos" finished Magenta. Then they began to scream together. Azarath Metion Xinthos, Azarath Metion Xinthos…. The chant was blended together.

"I do believe they are gaining the control" shouted Star Fire over the noise. "Good" shouted BB back. Zack plugged his ears with his fingers. It was getting louder, the words, the darkness the exploding. Then all the blackness was gone and you could only hear the quiet shout of the three magic words. Zack opened his eyes that he didn't even know he shut. His mouth fell open. The house was a wreck. It seemed like almost everything was broken. "Dang" said Cyborg as he looked around, they sure created a mess. "I am most susre it was not on purpose but on accident" said Star Fire sweetly, "I am only glad that they are ok"

Magenta was gripping her mother's hand tightly and was breathing slightly heavier than normal. It had been a strain to pull all her emotions back together, but she was feeling better by it. Her strength was starting to flow back to her and she could see clearly now. Raven squeezed Magenta's hand back. It had actually been harder than she had expected to pull herself together. Why was that? Had she really been that messed up after that whole fight? Her daughter had stopped crying and was already concentrating on putting everything back together. She knew which room she was in now. Her sight had been too blurry to tell where she was exactly. She was in her brother's room. Crap thought Magenta. She really didn't want to be here. She only wanted to go home and forget about this whole thing. Raven looked into her eyes with a knowing face, "get over it. Its gonna have to happen someday, why not now". The girl knew the woman was right. This would have to happen sometime, and now was as good of time as any.

Both their eyes began to turn white as they fixed up the rest of the house from where they stood well lay in Magentas case. The girl sat up a bit tired. They had destroyed more than they thought they had. At least they hadn't destroyed the whole neighborhood. The dark girl stood up and wrapped her arms around Raven. She had to make sure she was ok. Raven did likewise. They stood that way in each other's arms for a few minutes. Neither one wanted to let go of the other. What would happen if they did?

Zack looked around himself has the house began to fix itself with some sort of black energy, the same he saw around his sister. He looked surprised while everyone else seemed pretty calm. Well almost everyone. Star Fire was bursting with joy, now that she knew her friends were awake. The girl couldn't take it anymore and she ran off to make sure they were ok.

"RAVEN, MAGENTA" yelled Star Fire happily as she ran into the room they were in. the two were still in a hug. "ME TOO" she yelled excitedly. "Star No" shouted Raven as the tamaran started to hug them both. "Oh I was so worried. You would not answer me when I called your name. And they wouldn't let me into the rooms to see if you were awake. Oh I'm so happy you're all ok…" said Star Fire. "Star can't breathe said Raven trying to yell. Magenta was having a hard time breathing too. That was it; she couldn't deal with this much air in her lungs. Magenta shot Star Fire back gently. And she wheezed for a moment trying to force air back into her body. Star Fire didn't seem to mind. She understood what that was for and she was too happy to be annoyed by it. The girl just kept going on about her happiness for their all rightness. "Okay" said Raven, "I think we get it".

Star Fire stopped talking and took a deep breath to try and calm herself down. It seemed to work slightly. The woman's eyes were still glowing with excitement and happiness and her smile was warm and full of love. They all stood there for a few seconds, not saying anything. Raven broke the silence, "Star Fire, where are we"? Magenta's heart seemed to drop as her mother asked the question. She was nervous. She wasn't even sure if she could do this. We are at the people who call themselves the Bakers. "What?" asked Raven. Magenta clarified what Star fire meant, "We're at my house". Raven didn't say anything else after that. After a minute of not speaking the red head left the room and walked back to the main room.

Magenta stared blankly at the floor. Raven wasn't sure what to say. What does a mother say in times of these? She hadn't even been a mother that long. The women knew it was going to be harder here than it would have been to do it somewhere else. The sound of a car pulling up made Magenta look up. Her face was pale and she looked like she was about to disappear. Her eyes were wide and her teeth were together. "I am not moving" the girl said in a stern shaky voice. Raven gave a sigh, "nobody's making you".

Magenta disappeared. She didn't know if she was ready for this. She appeared in her room in the tower. She closed her eyes. Ugh, what am I supposed to do, how do I do it she said softly to herself? She was sort of frustrated with herself. Why couldn't she handle this?

Raven stood there. I knew I was going to have to do this she thought; I'll give her a minute.

Magenta sat in a corner with her head on her knees. She wanted to cry. But why? What was wrong with her? She needed to have courage, have faith. However the emotions weren't there. They were gone.

"Minute's up" said Raven under her breath. She closed her eyes focused and grasped her daughter with some black energy.

Magenta's head snapped up as her body was engulfed with darkness. Her eyes narrowed. Do you have to?

Raven teleported Magenta back to the spot she had been standing. Now the girl was sitting. "Don't you dare get mad at me" warned Raven," You have to face this. You can't run away from your fears. I've learned that a long time ago. If you can go through with almost ending the world, then I'm sure you can do this." Magenta starred at the ground. As much as she hated to admit it her mother was right. She had to do this. There was no turning back. The girl began to lift her head up. She did not look into Raven's eyes when she spoke. She avoided them. "I'd like to do it by myself until you need to be evolved. It will be somewhat easier that way. I think." she said with not much confidence. Raven didn't say anything in reply. She just simply disappeared in a swirl of blackness.

She teleported herself to the room she had been in before. Carefully she asked Robin's permission to enter his mind. Her wish was granted. "So, are you feeling better?" asked her masked leader. Raven's violet eyes looked straight through him. "I am fine. But I'm not here because of me" she said with almost an unemotional voice." Ok then, what are you here for?" asked Robin. "Tell the Bakers that Magenta is ready. I will join them when I am needed." She said softly. She began to fade away from his mind then.

Robin shook his head slightly. Whenever she did that he felt as if he had just woken from a dream. It was so strange. He looked at his teammates faces. They all seemed calm enough. How was this exactly going to affect all of them? Ever since Magenta had been taken to the tower, she was like a part of the team. She was a part of their family. But there was a problem she already had a family, one that had been very worried about her. Why did she run away he thought? She had never spoke of her family to them or if she even had one. What happened that night?

He rose to enter the kitchen. That's were Magenta's parents were. It killed him to think of them that way. He knew none of them wanted her taken away from them. Would Magenta even want to leave? He shook the thoughts away and walked to the kitchen. Mrs. And Mr. Baker and their son Zack were putting away the few groceries in silence. Robin took a breath in and then released him. Why was he so nervous? Zack looked up from his task and saw Robin. The boy didn't know what to say. This was all so weird to him. All he could do was touch his mother's shoulder to get her attention. Mrs. Baker and Robin starred at each other for a moment. Robin swallowed his saliva and began to speak. His voice was almost shaky "they are awake and Raven tells me that Magenta is ready to talk". This was so hard to say and so awkward. The women didn't react right away. She appeared to be thinking. Then her eyes filled with emotion, so many that Robin couldn't tell what she was feeling. She was feeling a bit of everything; relief, worry, anger, sadness, happiness, confusedness, and even a bit of jealousy. Her head nodded and she whispered a "thank-you". Robin left the kitchen; he didn't want to get involved in any of this. This whole thing was a mess anyways; he didn't need to make it worse.

Magenta sat in a corner holding her knee's close to her body. She was nervous as heck. Her body shook gently. She didn't know what she was going to say, what to expect. She closed her eyes and tried to focus, on anything. Her chant escaped her mouth quietly.

Mr. and Mrs. Baker and Zack all looked at each other. The man's face was full of hope. The boy's face was unreadable. He didn't know what to think. What was going on with Magenta? What was happening? Zack said that he'd wait here, but his parents thought he should be a part of it. After a few minutes of conversation it was decided that Zack would go with them to see Magenta and to talk.

Zack's father opened the door. The room was dark. He could hear whispering in the corner. Magenta raised her head and looked at the door. Her father wasn't looking at her, yet. Next came her mother, then finally Zack, who turned on the light. Magenta didn't say anything, she stayed silent. The women was the one who spotted Magenta in the corner. Neither of her parents knew what to say. She had been gone for a long time. Zack made it his duty to speak first, "are you feeling better"? There was no answer, but he did see a nod. The girl's eyes were wide with fear and her lips were pressed together. The man gathered his confidence and spoke, "do you want to explain what happened the other day"? Again Magenta didn't speak. "Maybe we can try starting at the beginning. The day she left perhaps", offered her mother. Magenta gave a small nod. "Why did you leave?" asked Zack.

Magenta opened her mouth and spoke in a soft, quiet, nervous voice "I will start before that". Her parents waited for her to speak again. The girl took a breath then started to explain. "Two days before I left, Seth and Matt were speaking cruelly of me. They spoke loud enough for me to hear. They wanted to see my reaction, and I gave them one. I lost myself for a few minutes. My eyes turned red, negative energy surrounded me and my voice was deeper. I took hold of Seth with my energy. Matt shoved me and"

That whole day was flooding back into my mind. The worst day of my life, well maybe the second or third.

"I came back to my senses. I ran. I didn't know what else to do. I couldn't explain what happened. I didn't exactly know what happened myself. I ran outside and kept running till I was a few blocks from school. I flew into the sky to calm myself. My insides were falling apart. My anger wanted to control me. I had to get rid of it, had to gain control of myself".

My parents listened patiently. Their Faces were slightly confused. They didn't really know what I was talking about, but my mother seemed to understand the most.

I came home as usual and didn't say anything. I expected there to be a phone call, but there never was one. After dinner Zack mentioned the thing Seth had said"

I looked into my brother's face with anger while I said it.

"I chased him outside. My anger was tearing me apart inside. I flung myself on top of him. My eyes changed again for the second time. When he yelled at me I was able to take control of myself. Dad came out to see what was going on. I ran off to cool myself out. When I came home I tried meditating, to see if it worked to keep me calm. It did. That night I had terrible dreams. I woke up and felt like something bad was going to happened. I shut my eyes and I heard a dark deep voice and fire was all around me. I got up quickly. Then four glowing eyes appeared on my mirror. It was gone as quick as it had come. I couldn't stay in my room anymore. Everything felt wrong and I was scared. I fell asleep downstairs."

Magenta paused. She had just finished her tale of the first day. Now she had to talk about the next day. Nobody said a word. Magenta was about to go on with her tale when she remembered something. "Oh my gosh! Menolly, I forgot about Menolly. She's probably freaking out".

Her parents starred at her. "Who's Menolly?" asked Zack his sister didn't answer.

She only disappeared. How could she have forgotten about her child? The deer had been outside all night, not knowing where her mother was. Magenta's body rematerialized. "Menolly" called she. A deer came running and tried to slow down, but instead ran into Magenta. Menolly licked her mother's face over and over and tried to bury her head deeper into her mother. Magenta sat up and scratched the deer's ears. Menolly gave a happy grunt. The deer was almost all the way grown. All of the spots that had been on her coat were fully gone. The girl hugged her deer. "I missed you" she whispered Menolly gave an agreeing grunt. "You wanna go home asked" Magenta. At the word home, Menolly started to get even more excited. The girl laughed. "Ok, but I'll have to leave for just a little while" the deer frowned and her eyes grew sad. "Ok, ok I'll take you with me, but you can't be in the room with me you can either be with Raven or Robin, Star fire, Cyborg, and Beastboy. The deer knew this was better than staying home alone. She chose to be with the most people. She needed attention. "You'll feel a bit of coldness" warned Magenta. Menolly nodded. With a swirl of coldness they were gone. Menolly appeared in the main room and Magenta appeared in the room she had been in before.

Her parents and brother hadn't moved. It had only been a minute. They didn't know what happened, how she had left and where she had gone. A light chilliness swept over them as a swirl of darkness appeared before them. In less than a second the darkness was replaced with Magenta. She mumbled an apology. None of them said anything. They didn't want to make the girl more nervous and have her not able to talk. The story started up again.

"The next day I was called to the counselor's office. It appeared that Seth and Matt had told Mr. Pope what had happened, in their perspective. He didn't really believe them but wanted to hear my side of it. I talked about it, but didn't give information away. I could feel my emotions getting loose. I wouldn't be able to hold them in soon. I began to meditate there. Mr. Pope asked me some questions which I answered. Then the four glowing eyes were in my head, fire was everywhere, my destiny was in front of me and something was clawing at me, trying to get in. then everything was gone. All my selves were loose. I began to cry. Then I left. I meditated in the clouds. "I went home to look for my birth parents online"

Zack interrupted her, "you're adopted. How come I never knew"? He looked at his parents. "We didn't want you thinking different of your sister" said his Mother. Zack just starred at her with his eyes big.

Magenta continued. "I looked and looked, but couldn't find myself. I couldn't figure out how I was adopted if there were no files on me being born.

Her mother gave a sigh, "we never knew who your birthparents were. You were just on our lawn in the middle of the night one night. We had no idea how you got there. We searched for your parents, but never found them. By then we had fallen in love with you and decided to keep you."

Magenta starred. She had never been told this. Why hadn't she been told this? It would have made some things easier. She decided to not say anything and continue.

"I went upstairs to meditate afterwards. I had to make sure whatever it was couldn't get into my head. I only relaxed myself for a moment. It came, and I tried to keep it out. I was on the floor screaming. Then Mom was beside me. My wall fell and he was inside. I tried to fight him, but he was strong. He left all of a sudden. My eyes turned red. Then mom took me to see a doctor. I was too weak to do anything about it. We went to the emergency room. At first the lady at the desk didn't believe mom when she told her my eyes were glowing. Then she saw them for herself. I tried to explain what happened, but then he came back. I tried to fight. Nothing worked. Then he marked me. It was so painful. I'm not sure what happened afterwards. I woke with everyone around me. I hated it. I didn't like them all around me. I left then. I couldn't stay. I didn't know what was happening. No one could help."

Magenta looked at her parents, "and you never understood me anyway". "Yes we did honey" said her mother. Magenta's eyebrows rose, "really? Then did you understand all of my nightmares when I was younger, how about when I talked about how different I felt, or maybe even when this whole thing was going on." Neither of her parents said anything. "You may have thought you understood me but the reality is you didn't and you still don't" Magenta paused. "All of my life I've felt like a freak. I was too different for anyone. My eyes and hair was a strange color, and I had a mark on my forehead. No one accepted me. They teased me and spoke behind my back instead. So I always stayed in the shadows. Kept quiet, and stayed away from people. And it worked for the most part". Her eyes were starting to glow white gently. She felt like crying but she pushed it away. Her eyes were like daggers.

"That's basically what happened". They all were starring at each other.

"If you felt this way why didn't you tell us?" asked her mom gently. "Because then I would have to explain. I didn't want anyone knowing about me" said Magenta her eyes turning black. "Knowing what darling" asked her mom again. "Everything" yelled Magenta, "my powers, my differences and now my inhumanness".

Her hair was lifted up by some darkness. "I never came back afterwards, because it didn't feel like home anywhere. And why would I want to when I've now found my real home, people who understand me and know what's it's like to have powers, be different and also be inhuman. Magenta was on a roll. She didn't stop. She couldn't.

"I almost ended the world. Do you know what that feels like? You don't but I know someone you does. And she's my real mother. She's been through this all before, felt everything I've felt".

"I don't belong here. Everyone here doesn't even like me. Teachers, kids, adults, they all think I'm too weird". Magenta was exploding with emotion. Things began to explode again.

"I am never coming back ever again" screamed Magenta

She disappeared in a swirl of tears. She had begun to cry finally, let it all out. She landed on her bed in the tower. She was out of control. She was too angry and upset and her body ached. Things in the tower exploded, but the girl didn't care. She didn't care about anything at the moment. Everything was so wrong.

**AND IT ALL STARTED WITH TRIGON**

* * *

If there are a few mistakes i apolagize.

* * *


	6. Part Six: Killing a Beast

**Magenta Part Six: Killing a Beast**

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update. hope you like.

* * *

Magenta lifted her tear stricken face. She looked at herself in the mirror. She knew what she had to do. Her eyes turned slightly red. She had to destroy him, kill him. He was the reason all of this happened. "I'm going to kill you Trigon" whispered the girl under her breath. She wasn't going to have help; she wasn't even going to tell anyone. She was just going to do it, alone. Her eyes now burned red; with hate, with anger. Her dark evil side was becoming one with her. She wasn't two parts anymore, she was one.

She changed then grabbed a handful of books, money and a notebook before leaving. She didn't need anything else. She flew away and didn't look behind as she teleported herself to a different dimension. She didn't even know where she was and she didn't care in the least. She just had to get away. Hide herself, so that she could find a way to destroy a full demon.

There was no difference in this dimension that Magenta could tell. There was a blue sky, yellow sun, green plants and brown dirt. What was the difference here?

She landed on a mountain's cliff. There was a cave not too far off. She'd stay here, for now. She built a fire in the cave and flipped through a book. She stopped at a page that showed a map of different dimensions and worlds. Magenta bookmarked the page. She read for hours, taking detailed notes. Her eyes were tired, but still she read on.

Magenta opened her eyes. It was morning. She must have fallen asleep. Her head was atop an open book. The girl wiped the drool off her face and the book. Her stomach gave a growl. She didn't know where she was going to find food. Was there a town nearby? She decided to look.

Magenta flew for a little while, scanning the terrain below her. There appeared to be a small village off to her left. Were they friendly? How would they react to her? She took a deep breath and landed about a mile away. She'd walk the rest. Magenta didn't know what the currency was used here. I guess I'll figure that out she thought. She walked slowly. She was nervous. Why should she be nervous, she didn't care what they thought of her did she?

She began to near the village. Nobody was outside that she could see. Why was this? She entered the village cautiously. Nobody was around, and all the doors were locked she could sense. Something was keeping them in. Magenta stood there, in the center of the town. Her eyes scanned the area. Not a soul was outside. Everyone was inside hiding. Why was this? What were they afraid of? She stood there for a few minutes waiting, for what she did not know.

Magenta sensed something overhead. She lifted her head to the sky. A monstrous beast with great wings was flying to her. It gave a disturbing roar. The beast was ugly. The color of its body reminded her of vomit. Its wings were covered with what looked like rocks. Its large beady eyes were a darker color of its skin. It had had a slimy looking tail. Its mouth was ajar showing its disgusting teeth. She knew at once this was what the people were hiding from. Magenta wasn't afraid. She was going to kill it. Few people were looking out their windows. Their eyes pleaded the girl to run and hide. Magenta stood her ground. Her eyes turned white and she pulled it down to the ground with her energy. The thing growled with protest and tried to pull away. The girl was too strong. She squeezed it. Acid shot out of its mouth. She dodged it. The smell was overwhelming. Magenta pulled blackness over its head and began to suffocate it. Its limbs thrashed around. The smell of the creature was getting to her. She felt like throwing up. The revolting creature stopped thrashing around. It lay still. It was dead. A few minutes later doors opened slowly revealing the residents of the village. Their eyes were wide and thankful. They all bowed to her and some even wept. Magenta stood there not sure what to say, not even sure if they spoke the same language.

An old looking man with graying hair stepped forward." May we know your name miss?" asked the "man. My name is Magenta" said the girl. "Dearest Magenta" he started "we all thank you from the bottom of our hearts. Please stay the night and join us in a much wonderful banquet in your honor". Magenta lowered her eyes to him. The old man was short and plumb and was wearing very worn clothes. "I'll stay" said Magenta quietly". "Oh glorious" the man praised. He turned around to his people said in a loud voice "tonight great citizens we will prepare a great banquet in honor of our hero Magenta". Every one rose and cheered.


	7. Part Seven: Getting Ready

**Magenta: Part Seven: Getting Ready**

* * *

_I am so sorry about the long wait._

_Writers block totally sucks._

_I can't promise you that the next chapter willl be updated quickly, not because of writers block but because i have other stories i need to update on too._

_I thank those that did not give up on me._

_anyways here's the next chapter._

_ENJOY!_

* * *

The man led her through the town, a smile plastered across his face. She followed, letting her eyes wander and explore the town. All the buildings were revelatory small and unimpressive looking. The wood that the houses had been made out of was bone dry and was beginning to crack. She almost ran into the small man when he stopped abruptly in front of a building that was incredibly smaller than the others. It looked as if only three or four people could fit in the building. Magenta blinked when the man opened the door. Were they actually going inside? How were they all to fit?

The girl followed hesitantly, when the man motioned for her to follow. She bent forward slightly, as she entered the building, as to avoid hitting her head on the low doorframe. The room was dark, despite how bright it was outside. A few more steps and there was a staircase made out of stone going down into the ground. Perhaps the building was two stories and one was underground. She did not like that she didn't know where she was going, but she followed the old mad down the stairs obediently. The stone staircase was steep and long. There must have been at least a hundred steps. Why were they going so deep underground? And why was the staircase not lit. It was even darker underground than it had been in the small building… or were they still in that building?

Magenta gave a sigh of relief when she moved from the last step onto level ground. It was still dark, but at least she didn't have to worry about falling down a dark stairway headfirst. It felt like she had been walking a mile when she saw the first light. It was a torch, set on fire. Magenta blinked a few times to become accustomed to the light. Her eyes had adjusted wonderfully to the dark, but now it seemed as if everything was too bright and she was starring straight into the sun.

After a few minutes, her eyes had become adjusted. They were walking down a hallway, dirt on every side of them, top, bottom and both sides. Magenta was bored, completely utterly bored. Where were they taking her? And why was it taking so long? The girl had half a mind to just leave. It didn't seem like it was worth staying. She didn't want to waste any of her precious time she had to find how to kill a demon. …but it would be rude to simply leave. They were only trying to be kind to her, so didn't she owe them that much to stay and keep walking in circles underground?

Magenta sighed internally. She would stay. She could not run out on them. They had done no wrong to her. She couldn't stand to be rude. The girl was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't notice the great big door down the hall when they turned the corner.

The girl came back to reality when the old man spoke, "ahh, here we are, the great banquet hall". She blinked, ridding her mind of all previous thoughts. Before her stood a magnificent door made of bronze and covered with metallic decor. The door was at least twelve feet tall and six feet wide. It looked awfully heavy and awkward in a dirt tunnel. It looked too beautiful to be hidden underground.

The old mad raised his fist to the door and knocked quietly three times, paused, then knocked six times, paused again, then finally knocked twice. Magenta waited patiently and watched confused. Was this some sort of secret password or something? Why would a special knock even be needed?

A loud creaking sound was heard as the huge door was opened from the inside, as if it hadn't been opened in years. Dust slightly rose as the door continued to open. Then another old man that looked a lot like the one she was following appeared through the door. He greeted the man that had led her hear, "well hello brother, what do we have here?" he asked, meaning Magenta. His brother tipped his hat in return and replied, "The beast is dead. She killed it! Begin preparing for the most elegant banquet ever". The other brother's eyes widened, then with a quick nod of his head he hurried of to prepare the feast.

The brother that was left clapped his hands loudly together, and seemingly out of nowhere two maids, one old and the other young, appeared. "You" he said pointing to the old maid "bring Miss. Magenta to our best room and prepare a bath". Then he pointed to the young maid, "and you, quickly measure Miss. Magenta then find the most beautiful gown that will fit her". Both of the women nodded, once receiving their orders.

The young maid immediately began measuring the girl with a piece of string while the old maid repositioned her into a few positions for measuring. Once done, the young woman speedily ran off in search of a gown. The old women took Magenta's hand gently and led her to another beautiful door; this one made of brass and also covered in metallic décor.

Magenta didn't know what to think. She felt like she was being treated like royalty. Was this all really necessary? Did she really have to wear a gown? She didn't really like wearing anything fancy. She felt rushed when one of the maids moved her into different positions while the other measured her. Wasn't there an easier way? Couldn't she have simply told them her dress size? Apparently not.

The woman opened the door revealing a room of great proportions. There was an incredibly large bed, covered with milk white silk blankets, with gold trim, in one corner. Their seemed to be a million plushy pillows, mounted atop the bed, also covered in the same material, but flowers were embroidered into most of them. Across from the massive bed stood a large dresser and next to it was the biggest mirror she had ever seen, connected to the wall. On the tall ceiling hung a beautiful chandelier, entirely made out of crystal.

The girl stood there, slightly in the doorway, starring at the room with wonder. It was so big…and so…beautiful. It was almost breathtaking. As she looked onto the room with curiosity the maid went to the bath and turned it on. Hot water instantly sprung out of the faucet into the ovular ceramic bath.

Magenta's attention was taken away from the room as she heard the water being run. She stepped further into the room and watched the maid as she brought out plump soft towels and different soaps and body washes along with a jar of lotion. Before the girl could even think to say thank you the maid hurriedly exited the room, closing the brass door behind her.

She turned her head as the door closed. It was nice to be alone, but she had no idea where she was and who these people were. She wanted to go home, to be home; to watch the usual happenings of Titans Tower. She couldn't though. She couldn't face them again, her old family. Would she even be able to go back once she killed **him**? She felt bad for leaving, but she didn't have the courage to explain to everyone what happened.

Magenta shook her head, trying to rid her mind of these thoughts. Maybe a bath was a good idea. Besides the fact that she probably needed one it sounded quiet and relaxing, two things she desperately needed right now, besides meditation.

She stepped into the bathroom and gently slid her clothes from her body and let them drop at her feet. She carefully dipped a toe into the water to check its temperature. It was very warm, almost hot, but not too hot … it was perfect. She carefully stepped into the bath and gave a relaxed sigh as she sat down. The warm water felt wonderful against her bare skin. It was like all of her life's problems were melting away (metaphorically of course). The girl sat up and opened a few jars. Once she found what she was looking for she dumped some of it into the tub. Instantly bubbles began to form. A bath would be relaxing, but a bubble bath would be even better.

Shutting her eyes, Magenta let herself drift away from reality and into the land of comfort. Holding her breath she slid all the way under the water and simply floated there in delight. When she could hold her breath no longer, she quickly sat up, gasping for air. Once she had caught her breath she washed her hair. The shampoo and conditioner smelled of lavish wildflowers. As she lathered up her hair she closed her eyes and hummed softly. It was like she was at a spa… No, this was way better than a spa.

The girl slipped back underwater to rinse her hair. When she rose from beneath the water she began to wring out her hair. It felt so soft and smooth now and would probably be shiny when dry. She stood than scrubbed the equally good smelling soap onto her body, and then dunked herself once again to rid herself of the soap.

Once the plug was pulled she stepped out of the bath and wrapped one of the big white fluffy towels around her. She inhaled deeply. The bathroom was filled with warm steam. She also wrapped a towel around her long glistening hair. She pulled the towel along her body to soak up the remainder of the water clinging to her skin.

Once dry, the girl moved into the room to look for something to wear momentarily, until they came back with her gown. Did she really need to wear a gown? With a soft sigh, Magenta opened up the top drawer of the dresser in hopes of finding some kind of undergarments, which she did. They were snow white and made of silk. Not wanting to stand there naked, wrapped in a towel any longer she hurriedly put them on then began searching for some actual clothes. She chose a light simple dress, also made of silk. Was everything here made of silk? It sure seemed like it. Silk bed covers, silk pillow cases, silk clothes, what else was made of silk?

With a deep calming voice, Magenta floated to the center of the room to begin her meditation. After what she'd been through she needed it. Shutting her eyes gently, she began to chant those three very special words. Time seemed to stop completely. All her worries slipped from her mind as she began to find her center.


	8. Part Eight: Still Getting Ready

i appalogie for the incredibly short chapter. i simply wanted to get something posted.

I'm still figuring out where this story is going.

* * *

Part Eight: Still Getting Ready ...

* * *

She sat there crisscrossed in the air for at least an hour. Her own breathing was the only thing that could be heard. She continued to breathe in and out slowly, chanting, repeatedly, letting her mind slip into a kind of blissfulness. She was so out of touch with reality that she didn't even sense the door open. The young maid stood there with a dress draped over her arms. The maid blinked, surprised with the scene in front of her. She had never in her entire life, so far, until now of course, seen someone levitating. It was absolutely fascinating. Where had this girl learned such power? She seemed too young to know such things.

The young woman stepped into the room and laid the clothing across the bed. Smoothing the wrinkles out with her hands she looked over at Magenta again curiously. She could hear words being formed, but did not understand what they meant. This powerful young girl intrigued her. How she wished that she too could be free. Be able to travel to faraway places and meet all kinds of people, and maybe even find love in the process. The girl quickly shook her head, pushing the thoughts away. "I should not think of such things" she said under her breath to herself. Looking at the floating girl one last time, the girl whispered "Thank you", then slowly left the room, shutting the door silently behind her. The maid would give her a few more minutes to herself, before bothering her.

Slowly a few tears formed in Magenta's eyes. She had no idea what she was doing. She had left both her families and now was all alone, plus she had left her deer child without even saying goodbye. Would Menolly be okay? She hoped so. She tried to convince herself that this was good for the deer. That she was meant to be free and wild. She opened her eyes. The girl desperately needed to do something else to distract her thoughts. Lifting her right hand, she wiped the small tears away.

It was then that she noticed the dress. The dress was not frilly at all like she had expected it to be. It actually would show more skin than she thought they would want to see. The dress was a glossy pale light blue. Small jewels and beads were embroidered into the dress along her breasts and neckline. She lifted the dress up to examine it more closely and surprisingly found it was not made of silk. Yes it was smooth, soft, light and thin, but it was of a different fabric. It felt like a mixture of cotton and something else.

Magenta looked around the room. Someone had to come in and place the dress here. Why hadn't she sensed them? Was she really that distracted by her thoughts? With a slight shrug she pulled the dress she was wearing off and gently pulled the gown on. There was a strap around her neck as well as her shoulders and fitted her chest tightly a few dozen thin threads went down her sides and connected with the bottom half of the dress he abdomen was completely exposed. The skirt was long and loose once it left her hips. It went down all the way to her ankles.

The girl looked up when she heard the door open. The young maid stood there smiling at her approvingly. "I see you found the dress" she said quietly. She paused momentarily before speaking again "it looks beautiful on you". Magenta blushed slightly. The girl had never been given a compliment like that before. It felt like she had really only ever been ridiculed by her classmates.

The young woman, about Magenta's age stepped towards her softly and slowly. Once in front of Magenta the girl took her hand and said "let's go find you a pair of shoes". Magenta nodded her head silently and let the girl lead her out of the room and down the hall to another room slightly around the corner.

A pair of white flat sandals was chosen. Most of her foot was covered by the thick white straps. She was then sat on a stool and another woman came and did her hair and makeup. Magenta closed her eyes making herself relax. She wasn't really a touchy person and didn't really like getting dressed up, but she allowed it. Her long violet hair was pulled up into a high bun with a few curls to give a waterfall effect. A few small blue flowers were placed in her hair at the base of the bun. A darker skin tone was applied lightly above her eyes and a black pen was stroked across her bottom eyelid making a small floral design. Her eye lashes were stroked lightly with a silver color. Her birthmark was outlined with thin curled black lines.

After appearance was complete she was asked to sign her name and where she was from. The girl took the pen, dipped it into the ink and carefully signed _Magenta, Earth_. As she finished she was taken to another room and a portrait was quickly painted of her. All this attention was making her nervous. Usually the girl just hid in the shadows.

After all this it was finally time for the actual banquet. It was held in a magnificent hall filled with beautiful pieces of art. Magenta's eyes widened. Everything looked so proper. Would she survive this dinner?


End file.
